Ouija Board 2: Revenge
by Fangalicous08
Summary: The sequel to The Ouija Board. Max and Fang made it out alive last time, but this time Valencia has more in store for them. Will she finally get her revenge, or will they outsmart her yet again?
1. Prologue

**Okayy, so I _was _going to do a Fourth of July thing before I did this, but I pressed the wrong button and ended up deleting all of the Fourth of July one that I had done. Oopsie. So I'll listen to Fang and Trisha and I'll make the prologue to _Revenge. _**

**Trisha: Finally! We've been telling you to write it all week! **

**Fang: Yeah. It's about time you listened to us. **

**Me: Don't make me make _both _of you sleep under the bed.**

"You wanted to speak with me, Ms. Martinez?" Asked a dark haired man with a strong accent like a 1950's gangster. The little old woman nodded solemnly, her mind buzzing around one thing and one thing alone. The man shifted in his seat, leaning closer to the glass wall seperating them. "What is it that you need done to that little brat?" He asked.

"What do you think, George?" The woman asked him. The man, George, sighed.

"Look, Valencia, are you sure you want me to do this?" He questioned.

"Of course I do, George. She turned me in, now I'm locked up in here for life. I want the same thing done to her boyfriend and sister as well. They all ruined my perfect plan by bringing up the past. I had one sister out of the way, all I had to do was get the other one and Margie and her sister and the family fortune would've been mine." Valencia ranted.

"Wouldn't it have gone to her daughter? Ella?" George mused.

"No, not until I died. But now it will go to my spoiled sister, and when she dies it'll go to my spoiled daughters, then to Val's daughters. None of them deserve that money."

"When do you want it done?"

"Soon. Very soon."

"Valencia, are you positive? I mean, these are your grandchildren for crying out loud."

"They're bratty little grandchildren, I can tell you that. They deserve it. George, just do this, do this for me."

"Okay. It'll be done, soon. I promise."

"Thank you, George." Valencia said as George put the phone back on the receiver and stood up, waving and walking away. Valencia put her phone on the hook and rejoined her cellmates. She despised those kids, she wanted her revenge. She wanted them dead.

As George walked back to his car his head spun. _Their just kids, I can't kill them._ He thought to himself. But he had made a promise to a very good friend, and he always kept his promises. No matter how stupid.

* * *

**Sooo, how do you like it?? To tell you the truth, I just came up with that off the top of my head. It fits well with the rest of the story though. The next part will be longer, and better. **

**Trisha: And you better listen to us when we tell you to write it. **

**Fang: Yeah. **

**Me: I might. **

**Anyway, R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!!! Or I'll stuff you under my bed with the monster, Fang, and Trisha. Muhahahahahaha!! **

* * *


	2. Ch1 Surprise Visitor

****

Do you know what time it is?!

**Fang: TOOL TIME! **

**Ig: And heeeere's your host, Tim 'The Toolman' Taylor!**

**Me: Um...no. You all have been watching too much Home Improvement.**

**Fang: Then what time is it?**

**Me: 5:13. AND it's time for VALENCIA'S REVENGE! Or just Revenge for short. **

**Ig: Meaning?**

**Me: Chapter 1 of OUIJA BOARD 2: REVENGE**

**Fang: Then why not just get on with it?**

**Me: Okay, but first:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. I JUST OWN ARIEL AND VMARTINEZ SR.**

* * *

"Fang, why can't you just tell me what we're doing?"

"Because, I'd rather show you."

"Well, I'd rather you just tell me so I'll have a chance to back out."

"Which is exactly why I'm not telling you, because I know you will back out."

I groaned as Fang put a black blindfold over my eyes.

"If you know I'll back out then why are you still doing it?" He grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere else.

"Because if I don't Iggy will beat the crap out of me." He stated simply.

"What? What does Iggy have to do with this?" He didn't have to answer that question, because I soon found out the answer for myself. A sweet smell wafted gently through the air.

"Fang, you didn't…" I groaned.

"Before you say anything, it was the kids' idea." Fang informed me as he began untying the blindfold.

"It's only been _two _months." I whined.

"Just be glad they didn't send us off to some restaurant." Fang said, pulling the black cloth away from my face. In front of me was a small table with two chairs on either side. On the table there was a single candle and two plates of food.

"Can I back out now?" I asked, turning to Fang.

"No, if I can't, neither can you." He said.

"But, we're the oldest. Why do we have to take orders from the others?"

"Come on, Max, Iggy went to all this trouble to make this for us."

"Aw, he really, really shouldn't have." I sighed. "Fine. I guess, your right." Fang smirked at me admitting he was right, then grabbed my hand and walked me over to the table.

"Wait," I said quietly, pulling Fang back.

"What?" asked Fang. His question was soon answered with a deafening blast that knocked us both to the ground and flipped the table onto it's side. There was a blinding white light behind the table, but we were both too stunned to move. As soon as I regained the ability to think straight I scrambled to my feet. Fang got up as well and grabbed my arm to keep me from going any closer to the table. I shook my arm free and began walking towards it again.

"Max," Fang whispered. "Stop." But I was too hypnotized by the light to comprehend what he said.

"Max, don't go toward the light." Fang hissed, grabbing me around the waist.

"Let go." I growled, but of course he didn't listen.

The light started to dim, until it was gone completely. I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and pried Fang's arm away from around me. He took my hand and we walked slowly to the overturned table.

"Max, Fang!"

We jumped at the sudden appearance of a little girl with bright red hair.

"Ariel? What're you doing here?" Fang asked.

"And how can we see you? It's two months past Halloween." I added.

"You can see me because of my reason for being here. I'm here to warn you about something that Valencia Senior is planning." She looked around the room, noticing for the first time the huge mess. Fang and I were splattered with Alfredo sauce and noodles were strewn about the area. "Did I do that? I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?"

"Uh, no." I sighed. "The rest of the flock just made us do this because we've been dating for two months."

"Fettuccini Alfredo, fancy. And tasty." Fang muttered, licking some sauce off his finger. I rolled my eyes at him and looked over at Ariel, the ghost of a little girl my grandmother, Valencia Martinez Senior, killed years ago.

"What's Grammy Martinez planning?" I asked her.

"Your death." Ariel answered simply and calmly. Ever since we turned her in two months back, Grammy's had it in for us. Us being me and Fang. She had gone years without people knowing she killed Ariel, and when they found out she went years without being found. That is, until Fang and I found a Ouija Board in the hall closet, contacted Ariel and found out the whole story. She came over here and tried to kill us so we couldn't tell anyone, but she didn't kill us soon enough.

"Now she wants her revenge." Ariel muttered. "That woman gives me the creeps, I tried to tell my parents not to let her babysit me."

"Well, she's going to have a hard time with that. She's in jail for life, isn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's sending someone else to kill you." Ariel explained.

"Like, a hit man?" Fang asked, still licking Alfredo off himself.

"Yeah, if this were a 1950's mobster movie." I said.

"But, he's not going to kill you all first." Ariel continued. "Valencia wants your family fortune, which went to her sister. In order to get it she has to get you all, her sister, your mom and your aunt out of the way."

"But she's in jail, she can't get it anyway." I cut in.

"Try telling her that. Anyway, as I was saying, your mom's the next target."

"What do you mean? What about her sister and my aunt?" I asked. She handed us a news paper that was flipped to the obituaries. "Tanya Wright, Margie Martinez."

"Both are your aunts, they were both shot yesterday. Your mom's next on the hit list." Ariel said solemnly.

"Whose killing them?" Fang asked.

"No one knows." Ariel answered.

"You do, though, don't you?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head sadly.

"I wish I did, but I can't say I do. Just, keep an eye out on your mom. Warn her. I have to go now, happy two month anniversary." With that, she vanished. I turned to Fang.

"I thought this was supposed to be over once we turned Grammy in." I mumbled. I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. Fang put his arms around me.

"It'll be okay, Max. We beat her last time, we can beat her this time." He whispered quietly in my ear. To my great disliking, I felt hot tears run down my face.

"If you didn't like it all you had to do was say so…" a voice said from behind me, Iggy. "What's wrong?" He asked. He may be blind, but he's great at sensing the mood in a room. I didn't turn to look at him, but buried my head into Fang's chest.

"Guys, what's up?" Iggy asked again.

"Where's Dr. M?" Fang asked.

"She's in the kitchen…Why?"

"Go get her." I told him, turning to face him and trying to keep my voice steady.

"Okay, but Max, what's wrong?"

"Just go get her Iggy." Fang ordered. Iggy hesitated before finally turning and leaving the room. I turned back around and buried my face in Fang's chest once again. He held me tight and whispered comforting things in my ear, although it didn't help much.

* * *

**That's still a bit short, isn't it. Well, I just wrote this up. Tried my best to detail it and have some short little 'flashback' type things. Without this author's note it is 1, 468, and with this it's idk. **

**Fang: More than 1, 468. **

**Me: Naw, der. **

**ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Re--**

**Ig: Skittles, Dragon's hungry again. And so is Jumper and Snowball. And Fang and I. **

**Me: R&R or I shall send Dragon, my unibearadragulopus(He's a hybrid.)after you!! Muhahaha! **


	3. Ch2 BreakIns

**Okay, first I would like to say I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to complete this part of _Revenge. _Truth be told, I forgot about it...thank you so much Savannah for reminding me...but I've been really lazy lately so I decided to break my lazy streak I'd throw together a new chapter and honestly I'm VERY proud of this one. **

**Iggy: Me, Trisha and Fang are glad you finally decided to do it. **

**Me: Good.

* * *

**

Part 2~

"Max, Fang," Mom called as she walked down the hall towards us. When she walked through the door she gasped, probably at the huge mess, then she looked at Fang and I and saw the distressed look on my face. "Max, honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom," I whispered, trying to keep my voice strong. "Mom, she's, Grammy, she wants to,"-my lower lip quivered and Fang held me closer-"she wants to…kill you." My voice cracked on the last two words and I broke down in tears again. I just couldn't bear to stand the thought of _anyone_ trying, or even wanting, to kill my mother. She was one of the sweetest people on this planet, it was about as hard to comprehend as someone wanting to hurt a sweet little girl like Angel, but that happened as well.

"What?" My mom asked, truly confused. Fang explained to her what just happened and how Grammy Martinez was going to get revenge and the family fortune, all the while I cried, soaking Fang's new, and very nice, shirt.

The rest of the night consisted of sorrowful explanation to the flock on what's going on, more crying, and comforting words from everyone. At around midnight Fang came into my room with the Ouija Board we had used to contact Ariel.

"What're you doing?" I asked as he grabbed my jacket out of the closet and tossed it to me then got my shoes. He had on his shoes and jacket, even though he was still wearing his pajama bottoms and a tank top under it.

"We're going…out." He said and slid my shoes onto my feet.

"What do you mean? Out where?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed and sat the game down to help me put on my jacket.

"You'll see." He told me and grabbed the game once again and headed for the window.

"Why are you taking that?"

"You'll see." He repeated and jumped out into the night sky. I followed him, completely confused. What was he doing? Taking me to a graveyard to use the board?

After a few minutes of flying I knew exactly what our destination was, and I started to figure out Fang's plan. Below us was my aunt Margie's house, where she and my second aunt were shot.

"Fang, we can't get down there, the place is covered with cops. They'll see us and send us home." I said. He shook his head, focusing on the house.

"Last room on the left of the second story is empty, and you know I can get us through without being seen." He said, looking back at me. Over the last couple months Fang has perfected his invisibility power and gained and improved another one, x-ray vision. Although, that is the one I'm uncomfortable with him having. Don't know why? Just remember, he's a hormonal teenage boy with X-ray vision, and don't forget the bird pheromones. Get it now? Good. Now, with his invisibility he can turn not only himself invisible while he's still moving, but he can also turn other people invisible if he's touching them. He can also move through solid objects, and it was a very funny sight when he figured it out. He had just learned how to turn himself invisible and still move, so he decided he'd try to scare me. I sat down at the breakfast table and the chair beside me scoots back, Fang goes to sit down in it and falls right through. Hilarious I tell you.

Fang grabbed my hand and turned us both invisible and we darted down towards the house. I wasn't at all used to the whole 'going-through-solid-objects' thing, so I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain I expected but never endured. Instead I got a slight tingle as we went through the roof and when we landed I was in Fang's arms, he probably saw how I had my eyes squeezed shut and didn't want me to slam into the floor and get all the cops' attention. He silently put me down and sat down Indian style in the middle of the room, motioning for me to sit in front of him. I did and he took the Ouija Board out of it's box and sat it in between us so it was still touching our legs. We both placed our hands on the Planchette and Fang started the séance.

"Are there any spirits here?" He asked out loud, but in a whisper. We sat for a few minutes waiting for an answer, then the planchette moved to the "YES".

"Is Margie Martinez's spirit here?" He asked. The planchette moved to the "YES" again.

"Is this Margie Martinez?" I asked. I didn't want to feel totally left out. "YES" again.

"Margie, do you know who shot you?" Fang asked. The planchette hesitated before it finally moved to the "NO". My face fell and my stomach sunk. I was shocked when the planchette started to move again.

"B," Fang whispered, mostly to himself. "U, T, T, A, N, Y, A, D, O, E, S."

"But Tanya does." I muttered. "Can she tell us?" It moved to "YES" and then a cold chill swept through me. The planchette began moving again.

"G," Fang and I said in unison as the pointer moved to different letters. "E, O, R, G, E, M, A, R, T, I, N."

"Who's George Martin?" I asked aloud. The pointer began to move once again, "Y", "O", "U", "R", "U", "N", "C", "L", "E". I gasped in spite of myself. Fang and I looked at each other for the longest time, until a voice rung down the hallway.

"I thought I heard something in here, I'll go check it out." It said and footsteps started towards the room we were in. Fang quickly moved the pointer to "GOODBYE" to close the board and put the board back in the box. He grabbed my hand to turn us invisible, but not soon enough.

"What're you kids doing here?" Asked a man in a police uniform. I squinted my eyes as he pointed his flashlight at us. We didn't say anything, just stood there in silence staring back at the man. "You two do realize your trespassing on private property that's under investigation, right?" I looked at Fang and we nodded slightly. "I'm gonna have to take you two downtown." Oh, if only Angel were here to get us out of this one. The officer called in one of his colleagues and they cuffed us. Fang had turned the Ouija Board invisible and kicked it away, that took a lot of energy, to keep something he wasn't touching invisible. A few minutes later we were in the back of a police car. Fang shot me a look that said 'I'm really sorry about this' and I nodded. There was no possible way I could be mad a Fang for this, it was my own fault for going along with it and not stopping him.

"I'll tell you what," The officer, officer Marshall I had learned when I saw his badge, said, looking at us in the review mirror. "I can tell you all are good kids, just by looking at you, and your Valencia Martinez's daughter, right?" I nodded. "Well, she'd never bring up a trouble maker, and neither of you put up a big fuss when we cuffed you, so I'll let you off with a warning and take you home. Okay?" Fang and I nodded, relief flooding through us. Until I thought about what mom would say when we were brought home by the police. Officer Marshall asked Fang where to take him.

"Dr. Martinez's, I'm staying over there for a while." He answered quietly. It shocked me Officer Marshall could hear him, but he did and we soon pulled into the driveway of my mom's house. Officer Marshall opened our doors and helped us step out then un-cuffed us. Fang took my hand as we followed Officer Marshall up the walkway to the front door, where Mom stood there with a worried look on her face.

"Good morning, Dr. Martinez." Officer Marshall greeted with a tip of his hat. "Sorry to have to wake you this early, but I found these two,"--he pointed to us behind him--"at your sister's place. Just thought I'd bring them home to you." Mom raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? At Margie's house?" She asked, looking at me and Fang like we were about to get a very stern and very long lecture. God, how I hated lectures.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to let you handle them from here, I got to get back to the investigation." He said, tipping his hat again as he backed up to let us up to the door. "You two stay out of trouble." He called back. Mom moved so Fang and I could walk through, closed the door behind us and crossed her arms over her chest. She pressed her lips together tightly, glaring at us like we were puppies that had just went in the living room floor.

"Okay, Mom, before you start the lecture, I just want to say we were there for good reason." I started.

"Yeah, and why's that?" She asked in that tone mother's used to make their kids almost wet themselves.

"Well, um…" I honestly had no way to explain it.

"You see, Dr. M," Fang picked up for me, "I thought that maybe if we could contact the spirit of your sister or your aunt then we could figure out who's planning on trying to kill you."

"And you broke into the house, why? Couldn't you have just as easily done this a little bit away from the house? Or better yet, in one of your rooms?" She asked. I braced myself for the rant that was about to come. "I woke up an hour ago to get a glass of water and decided to check on you kids and you two are gone. Do you know how worried I was? I mean, for all I know you could've been kidnapped by those M-Geeks or that Mr. Chu again. I didn't know what to think! Now I'm ready to crack your heads together! Didn't you even _think _to leave a note?!"

"We didn't think you'd wake up." Fang said honestly.

"Well maybe you should've! Max, you're my oldest daughter and I just met you, and Fang I may not be your real mother, but your like a son to me, completely ignoring the fact that your dating my daughter. When I woke up to find you two missing I was worried sick."

"Mom, I'm sorry." I said. "I'm really, truly, deeply sorry."

"Oh, I'm just glad you two are okay." Mom sighed and hugged us.

"But, we did get what we went for." Fang added once Mom let us go.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We found out who it is Grammy hired to kill you." I clarified.

"Does the name George Martin ring any bells?" Fang asked. Mom slightly gasped and nodded.

"That's my brother. Well, my half-brother, we share the same dad. Why would he…?" Mom stopped, her brows furrowed and she started pacing in front of us.

"I don't know, but that's what Tanya said. She said that's who killed her and Aunt Margie." I said. "I don't know how anyone would want to kill you, let alone your own half bro--" I stopped short because I had the same problem once. Of course, my brother was changed into a bloodthirsty carnivorous bird-eating dog-boy.

"Okay, well, look, let's all just get some sleep and we'll worry about this later, sound good?" Mom suggested. Fang and I nodded and Mom gave us one last hug before we headed off to our rooms.

* * *

**See, I'm really proud of this chapter. And I'm not sure how many of you read the bottom A/N but I would just like to--**

**Iggy: Beg for reviews. **

**Me: Iggy! I would NEVER do that. However I will ask nicely for you to not only review this but also check out a couple of my newer stories, Random Ramblings/Random Ramblings Show. Please. And review. Please. Pretty please. **

**Iggy: And your not begging?**

**Me: No, I'm asking nicely. There's a difference. **

**Iggy: Just like the difference in stalking and persistantly watching? **

**Me: Yep. **


	4. Ch3 Snake Bite

**Woohoo! CHAPTER 3!! I'm about to pass out from exhaustion...my milkshake and excitement high has worn off...and now I'm crashing...I NEED SUGAR/CAFFENINE SOON!! **

**

* * *

**

The next couple days were uneventful. Ha, yeah right, a single day in our lives uneventful? I only wish. I refused to let mom out of my sight for a single second, the times she didn't have me watching her were when she took a shower or used the bathroom. But I was right outside the door the whole time. Then Monday morning rolled around. Mom had to go to work, and her boss refused to let her bring me along. I was worried all day, but she called on her breaks and texted me, on Ella's cell phone, whenever she had a free minute.

"Hey," Fang said as he sat down beside me on the couch. I was staring at Ella's phone in my hand. Mom hadn't texted or called in an hour and worry was starting to set in. "Calm down." Fang whispered in my ear. I looked up at him.

"How can I? My mom's going to be killed, by my _uncle_." I said, exasperation and disbelief apparent in my voice and probably on my face. "And I haven't heard from her in an hour. For all I know she could be lying dead in an alley!"

"Max, your overreacting, you know she's in the middle of surgery on a schnoodle." Fang reminded me. What _is_ a schnoodle exactly? That's what I want to know. And, of course, the big question for my lifetime, is mom okay?!

"A schnoodle is a dog that's part schnauzer and part poodle."

I looked up to see where the small voice had come from and saw Angel standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Thanks, Angel." I said. I went back to staring at the phone, until Fang nudged me with his elbow and gestured to Angel. She had a pained expression on her face, full of misery and woe. "What's up, sweetie?" I asked her. She immediately came running and jumped into my arms, crying softly.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Fang asked.

"Max, your mom…" she trailed off.

"What? What about my mom Angel?" I asked worriedly. She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"The guy…he's gonna…while she's at work…tomorrow…" After a few minutes of piecing it together I gasped and almost started crying.

"Wait…Angel, how do you know?" Fang asked as he held me closer to him.

"I can…see what's going to happen in the future. I didn't tell you all when I first found out, but I can." Angel explained.

"How long have you been able to? And why didn't you tell us?" Fang asked.

"About a week or two, it just never came up." Angel said quietly. Well, I guess she had a point. It's not like we went around the dinner table and asked if we had any new powers develop. "But you can keep it from happening. I know that, because when I first found out I had a vision of Nudge falling out of the tree, then I told her that the tree had rabies and she didn't climb it so she didn't fall."

"So, we could keep mom from getting shot?" I asked hopefully. Angel nodded. Just then the phone rang. Fang reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver. Why do people always answer the phone with 'Hello?'? I mean, yeah it's a nice greeting instead of, like, 'What do YOU want?' or something like that but--

My thoughts were cut off when Fang all but shouted, "What happened to her?!" Fang put it on speakerphone as the guy on the other end began explaining something.

"She was going to de-fang a snake and it bit her. It was venomous and the venom spread pretty fast. We didn't have any anti-venom for that type of snake, and the ambulance got here just a few minutes ago. She's in critical condition, she's at the hospital if you want to see her."

"Okay," Fang said and hung up the phone.

"Please tell me they were talking about Dr. Milroy." I begged Fang. He looked at me with saddened eyes and shook his head solemnly. Tears came to my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Angel, go get the others, wait for us outside." Fang told her. She nodded and ran off, just as the tears came rushing down. Fang wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as I sobbed into his chest.

After I got over my sob fest, I called the school to tell Ella the news and me and the rest of the flock flew to the hospital.

"Where's Valencia Martinez's room?" Fang asked the nurse at the counter. She gave us the room number and pointed us in the direction of her room. When we got there the doctor was just leaving.

"Are you Valencia Martinez's family?" He asked us. Fang, taking the role of leader because of the fact that if I talked I would end up in tears, nodded.

"How's she?" He asked.

"She'll be just fine, we got the anti-venom in just in time and she's doing much better. She'll be released later." He told us and we all breathed a sigh of relief. We walked in and Mom was happy to see us. She told us about the accident, she was de-fanging a new show snake and it got a bite onto one of her main arteries. Unfortunately it was a rare snake and they didn't have the anti-venom for it.

An hour or so later Ella came and Mom was released with a clean bill of health.

"Max," Angel said to me quietly. I looked down at her, she was holding my hand and her grip tightened.

"What sweetie?" I asked.

"Your mom." She mouthed. That's when I saw him.

* * *

**Total cliffie becuz I don't feel like putting more now and I found this to be a good stopping place. So, Vera, you don't hate me yet, but you will soon. **

**I'll try to write more tonight. And my parents just randomly shouted "HE CHANGED HIS NUMBER" They shout the most random things when my songs stop. Muddy Water ends and I here HE CHANGED HIS NUMBER, then Hot N Cold starts....so weird...I bit my tongue...chewing chocolate. Ane Vera EVERYTIME I come to this tab to type you pop up on Yahoo! Lol. And I just sent you a message that said 'kkk'. **

**Anyway, I was REALLY excited today cuz someone asked me if I would audition to be on a National Commercial(OOOOOMMMMPPPJJJJ!) No effin' lie. I started hyperventilating and, yeah, I was happy...and another message from Vera lol. And Vera, I shall still your chicken patty...somehow. Lol. **

**Um, and also my backpack with wings came in today, along with the necklace. It's pretty freakin' cool. And I'm about to crash so I'll just say, thanks for the reviews, and R&R please!!**


	5. Ch4 Unpleasant Surprise

**OMPJ! GUESS WHAT!!**

**Iggy: What? **

**Me: It's time for an ALL NEW chapter of _The Ouija Board 2: Revenge_!!**

**Iggy: And your excited about this why? **

**Me: Well, we all should be, and I'm still expierincing happiness from seeing Robert Pattinson get hit with the killing curse....hehehehe.**

**Iggy: I stand by what I said about you being pure evil. **

**Me: Thank you...hmm...-pulls out wand- **

**Iggy: Don't even think about it. **

**Me: While I practice my magic, please enjoy chapter 4 of _Revenge_.**

**

* * *

**

A middle aged man was crossing the parking lot towards us. To any regular human he'd just look like a regular guy with no agenda, but with my raptor vision I saw the gun he held in his right jacket pocket. He did a good job of concealing it from anyone that was far away, but up close you could see where his hand held the gun, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. I nudged Fang with my elbow and motioned to the guy with a slight nod of my head. He looked over and tensed up a bit, walking quickly to catch up with the rest of the flock and Mom. Ella, who was lagging behind with me, Fang and Angel asked what was going on.

"That man over there has a gun." I whispered to her. "I think that's the guy that Grammy Martinez hired to shoot mom." Ella's eyes widened slightly. Mom joined us at the back of the group.

"Is it true?" Mom asked, although I highly doubted she didn't believe Fang. I nodded. Fang fell back and got to the right side of Mom, Ella was on the left and I was behind her. Just as the flock reached Mom's mini-van, I guessed Fang had told them to hurry to the car, the man sped up and got right in front of us. All four of us stopped. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Mom. I tensed up, ready to jump into action.

"George?" Mom asked, just recognizing the man.

"Yes, Valencia." He said, sadness filled his voice. Fang's hands clenched into fists, as did mine, and Ella went rigid.

~Ella's POV~

I ground my teeth at the sight of my uncle. I hated that man. I was the only one that knew what his little side job was, other than Grammy Martinez, because of an unfortunate visit to his house.

When I was eight my mom had to go out of town so she left me with her half brother, Uncle George, for the weekend. That Saturday he had to work overtime at the department store where he stocked shelves, at least that's what he said. Since the store was in walking distance, I decided to go over and see him, but his boss said he had already left. When I got home I found him trying to dispose of a very bloody knife, and a black garbage bag.

"I'm sorry." Uncle George whispered before pulling back the trigger. After that my body went into hyper drive and my mind made everything move in slow motion. I jumped over to shield my mom from the bullet, as Fang jumped over to shield me, but he ended up falling short and I took the shot. Another shot rang through the empty parking lot and Mom fell down. My shoulder hurt like heck from where the bullet had hit, but I still rose to my feet and charged at George full speed. He gave a small yelp as I ran into him, knocking him into the ground. I heard his breath leave with a _whoosh, _and I punched him in the face as hard as I could. Blood rushed from his now broken nose and I punched him again, his head snapped sideways.

Fang was there a few minutes later. He brought his foot down hard on George's arm, right at the elbow, and I heard a sickening _pop _and _crunch _as it broke and the gun fell from his hand. I swung a couple more punches before Fang struggled to pick me up off of him. As I hung in mid-air above the man that just shot my mother, I managed to kick him. In an unmentionable spot.

Fang drug me over to where Mom was being lifted onto a gurney and Max stood, horror stricken, as the doctor tried to calm her down. I saw the tears building up in her eyes. I might have not known Max my whole life, but I've known her long enough to know that she doesn't cry unless it's really bad. Fang let me go and went over to comfort Max.

I took a few minutes to calm myself down before joining them.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked quietly. Fang, who was holding the now sobbing Max, shook his head sadly.

"They said it doesn't look good." He told me. The rest of the flock ran up to us.

"What happened?" Nudge asked. "Is Dr. M okay? And, oh my God, Ella, you might want to go in there, too. You have a nasty bullet wound. And it's bleeding pretty bad."

I hadn't noticed how much my left shoulder hurt until Nudge pointed out that I was shot. I nodded, she was right, I should get checked out.

"I'll walk you in there." Iggy offered, and I nodded again. He grabbed my arm and we began to make our way back to the hospital doors. I was starting to get dizzy, so I clutched Iggy's arm tighter.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded, then remember he was blind.

"Yeah." I said. Just as we went through the double doors, everything went black.

~Fang's POV~

We flew home that night, after getting the horrible news that we all were half expecting. Dr. Martinez was shot too close to her heart for it to _not _effect her. She died almost instantly. Ella was also shot in her left shoulder, but it wasn't really that bad. She bled a lot, and she stayed overnight in the hospital. I assumed role as flock leader so Max wouldn't have to worry about everyone else.

"Max," I said, walking into her room. The curtains were drawn and the only light in the room was the soft glow of the hallway lights coming in through the doorway. I shut the door behind me and followed the soft shudders of her breathing over to her bed. "Max, it'll be okay." I said softly, running a hand through her hair. I looked down at her, curled up in a ball, clutching a pillow to her chest and trying to hold back tears, and almost started crying myself. I hate seeing Max in any kind of pain, including emotional. I laid down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned over to face me, her lip quivering slightly, then she buried her face in my chest and began crying.

~Max's POV~

Mom was dead. My life sucks, everything good in my life is always taken away. End of story? I wish. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, it did, two days later.

Ella was home, but she couldn't really use her left arm too much, luckily she was right handed. She sat beside me on the couch, Fang sat on the other side of me, while we watched the evening news. There wasn't really anything better to do. Someone knocked on the front door, and seeing as Fang, Ella and I were the only ones awake, it was just noon, and Fang and Ella are a couple of the laziest people when they're depressed, I got up to answer the door. Whoever it was wasn't the most patient person, they knocked on the door once more than rang the doorbell almost non-stop until I finally got to the door and pulled it open.

"Martinez resi-" I stopped mid-sentence, because I knew my life was making another run downhill. "What do you want?" I asked the man that I've despised for so long standing in the doorway.

"I'm here to take care of you and the flock." Jeb told me.

"What?" I asked, astonished. "No your not, I can take care of my flock and my sister on my own."

"Your still a minor, honey, you have no choice." Jeb said, and I could've sworn I saw a smirk cross his lips. He all but shoved me out of the way before entering the house. "Your mother left a will, and in it she wrote that if she were to die before you and your flock were gone and back on track with your mission, I was to step in and take care of you."

See, even when I think my life is at the lowest point possible, it drops even lower.

* * *

**Me: Hmm...what else could we do? **

**Iggy: -glares--is covered from head to toe in some type of blue-ish liquid and gray fuzzy stuff, and is wearing a clown costume, and dancing beyond his control- **

**Me: Oh, I wish I remembered what that spell was to control you...Why didn't I listen to what Moody said on the movie last night? The only curse I caught was the killing curse...**

**Iggy: All three of the ones he said are illegal though! Unforgivable! Do you really want to go to Azkaban? **

**Me: No...-swats at fly in the air- Stupid fly! -points wand at fly- AVADA KADAVRA!! -fly dies- That's better...**

**Cornelius Fudge: -appears- You used one of the unforgivable curses. The worst of them, too. Your going to Azkaban! **

**Me: NO!! It was him! -points to cut out of Edward Cullen- **

**Fudge: I'm not a fool, I KNOW that's a vampire, not a wizard. **

**Me: No, it's a wizard! It's Cedric Diggory, you fool! **

**Fudge: But, didn't he die? **

**Me: No, crazy old man, not until I read Goblet of Fire. **

**Fudge: Oh, well, I have no proof, and your the one with the wand, so I'll take both of you. **

**Me: Iggy, your coming too! **

**Fudge: No guests. **

**Me: Then your not taking me. **

**Fudge: Ugh, you know what, your and underage witch, I'll just leave this to Dumbledore. **

**Me: He's DEAD! (sorry to ruin book 6...)**

**Fudge: McGonagall then! **

**Me: Okay, I have no clue what happened to her. We'll go to Hogwarts and see her right now. -poofs me and Iggy to Hogwarts. **

**Fudge: You forgot Mr. Diggory! -looks at Edward cutout- Why aren't you wearing your school robes?**


	6. ch5 Telekinesis

**OMHP! IGGY GUESS WHAT!**

**Iggy: It's time for another chapter of _Revenge_...? **

**Me: Well, yeah, but I was going to say there's another Harry Potter marathon this weekend!! And I'm FINALLY on the 4th year!! AND WE CAN WATCH ROBERT PATTINSON DIE AGAIN!! WHOOO!! I love watching celebrities die in movies, it just brings me some sort of joy. **

**Iggy: Schadenfredue...**

**Me: It's human nature, happiness at the misfortune of others. Okay, that's enough talky-talk. Let's get to the story....**

* * *

Having Jeb around was a living nightmare. I mostly stayed in my room, so I wouldn't have to see him. On the few occasions that I left my room he tried to talk to me, but I, of course, ignored him. Almost a week after Mom…passed away, Ella started to lose the use of her left arm. She couldn't move it, couldn't even feel it, it pretty much just dangled by her side. Jeb didn't want to do anything until it started turning a sickly purple color, so Ella was a shoe in to have to have her arm amputated. Did I mention how much I hate Jeb? So, now, Ella has to stay in the hospital, and Jeb won't let us go visit her so we have no clue what's going on.

There was a light knock on my door, and I already knew who it was. I snapped my fingers and the door opened a bit. Oh, did I forget to mention the fact that I developed telekinesis? My bad. I found out I had it one day when I was locked in my room and didn't want to get up to unlock my door, I just thought really hard about it unlocking and it, miraculously, unlocked itself. I practiced more and more and now I have it pretty much under control.

"How'd you do that?" Fang asked. None of the others know I have telekinesis yet, so I explained to him, very casually as if I was telling him I just wrote my name, about my new power. "That is cool." He said after I got done.

"Why are you in here?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I couldn't sleep, thought I'd sneak around the house and you were the only one awake." He said.

And that's when I got the best idea I have ever gotten in my life. A grin split across my face and I giggled slightly.

"What're you thinking?" Fang asked cautiously. I shook my head to clear it of my evil schemes and looked innocently at Fang.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Don't try to fool me with that fake innocent act. I know that grin and that evil giggle. What are you planning?" He prodded. I dropped the innocent look and began explaining my ingenious plan to him.

"Want to do it?" I asked after my explanation.

"Are you kidding? Of course." He answered excitedly. Wow, an excited Fang is not a very common sight. I smiled at him and we continued our wicked planning. This'll show Jeb that he doesn't mess with me or my family.

The next morning I decided to emerge from my room and join the flock for breakfast.

"Mornin' Max," Jeb said gleefully. The rest of the flock let out sad sounding mumbles under their breath that ended with what sounded like 'Max'. I took a seat beside Fang, noticing how Jeb immediately glared at him, and took his hand under the table. He glanced down at me and raised his brow, I gave a slight nod and a smirk played across his lips.

Iggy handed me a plate, since they had all given up leaving me a spot to sit at hopes I'd come down, which I never did. I filled it with the breakfast essentials, eggs, bacon, toast, ect. Once everyone was eating, very sadly at that, Jeb so deserves what's coming to him, I inconspicuously glanced at the plate of bacon as a single piece of the fried pork rose into the air. Fang, too, was staring at the floating meat, then he slightly grinned at me. The bacon shot through the air and hit Jeb square in the forehead. Fang and I looked down at our plates quickly as Jeb looked up and studied us all. The rest of the flock, who had heard the _smack _as the bacon hit Jeb's hard head, looked up slightly as Jeb went back to eating. Next, a piece of toast rose off it's plate. The knife from the jelly jar smoothly ran over it and went back into place, and the toast hit Jeb in the head, jelly side up. Everyone muffled their laughter and looked down as Jeb looked at us once again. He went back to his food, or rather, his food went back to him. As soon as he looked down his plate flew up and hit him in the face, wiggling sideways to smear the food. Angel and Gasman were giggling hysterically while Nudge described what happened to Iggy in whispers. Fang and I were probably laughing the most out of everyone, even though we were trying to stifle our chuckles. Jeb's plate fell from his face to his lap and he looked around the table until his glare fell on Nudge to the right of him. She was the only one that was sitting near him, so he probably suspected her of doing that. Just as he opened his mouth to yell at her the bowl of eggs flung itself at him, landing on top of his head. A new bout of giggles overtook the flock and Jeb glared around at us.

Fang slipped out of his chair unnoticed and disappeared into the background. I didn't have a clue where he was, but I think he was at the sink, since the next minute Jeb was getting soaked. I looked over to the sink where the extendable hose was floating in midair, pointed straight at Jeb.

"Where's Fang?" Jeb asked angrily. As the nozzle kept spraying him, Fang appeared right by my side and said, "I'm right here, sir." Jeb looked over at the hose after it stopped spraying him and it fell to the ground.

"Who ever is doing that, stop!" Jeb ordered.

"Um, Jeb…" I said, pointing to the wall behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened to the size of semi-truck tires, and that's pretty big. On the wall behind him, in blood red letters, was a message.

_JEB, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STOP TORTURING MY DAUGHTER AND HER FLOCK! I NO LONGER WANT YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! IF YOUR NOT GONE BY TOMORROW, YOU. WILL. PAY! VALENCIA_

All the cabinets in the kitchen flew open and the contents soared towards Jeb. He stood up and ran out of the room, the wave of dinner ware and canned food following him until he got to the stairs.

"Telekinesis rocks." I said when I was sure Jeb wouldn't hear me.

"Wait, you did all that?" Iggy asked as realization dawned on him. I nodded triumphantly, then remembered he was blind and felt a bit less triumphant.

"She's nodding." Fang informed him.

"Except for spraying him with the sink hose, that was Fang." I told them, giving Fang his rightful credit.

"Dude! Max! That was awesome!" Gasman exclaimed, but still kept his voice quiet enough so Jeb couldn't hear. A minute later Jeb came running down the stairs with a suitcase. He tore through the kitchen and the living room, out the front door, into his car, and down the street.

"Yes!" We all cheered at once, pumping our fists in the air. Angel and Nudge were giggling madly, Gasman looked like he was about to do cartwheels, Iggy was dancing around like a…well, I can't even think of anything to describe it. Fang came up and hugged me from behind and I turned around to see he was actually smiling, which isn't something you see daily. Overcome by joy, I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He reacted immediately by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. This was the happiest I'd in days.

"Okay, now that he's gone," I said once the excitement had died down a bit, and I was done making out with Fang, "first things first. Get dressed, we're going to go see Ella."

The flock dispersed, running upstairs to their rooms to get ready, except for Fang and I, who feel the need to get dressed as soon as we get up. I sat down on the couch and Fang took a seat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You rock." He whispered in my ear.

"I know I do." I beamed, my face heating up slightly. He chuckled and sat back.

Finally, Jeb. Is. Gone.

I do rock.

* * *

**Ahhh, I love faxness....**

**Iggy: Who doesn't? **

**Me: Jeb. **

**Iggy: Haha, I hate him. **

**Me: Me too...after he tortured you. You poor, poor baby. -huggles Iggy- **

**Iggy: Get off...**

**Me: Fine, I'll just go huggle L. **

**Iggy: Do NOT bring up anime characters in this! And besides, that's from a Just A Dream conversation, your going to confuse your readers. **

**Me: Okay, to unconfuzzle ya'll, I got hooked on Death Note, stayed up all night watching it. Fell in LOVE with L, and now Iggy's jealous. **

**Iggy: Not really, if you remember what happened to him. **

**Me: No spoilers, Igmund!**

**Iggy: Igmund? **

**Me: -facepalm- God, have you read ANY book with your name in it? Ooh, I have to go add Saint Iggy to my favorite book list...**

**Iggy: What? I'm so confused...**

**Me: Do I care? **

**Iggy: Your readers are confused...**

**Me: This author's note is too long already, but okay, in Saint Iggy there's this guy that is Iggy's friend named Mo and he tells his mom Iggy's name is Igmund. **

**Iggy: If you call me Igmund I swear I'll--**

**Me: What, Igmund? **

**Igmund: Don't push it I know where you sleep at night--whoa, wait? Who changed my name tag up there? **

**Me: Why, what do you mean Igmund? **

**Igmund: It should say Iggy, not Igmund. **

**Me: Go clean your room, now, Igmund.  
Igmund: -grumbles and walks away- **

**Me: Messing with Iggy is so much fun...**

**R&R!!**


	7. Ch6 Ghostly Return

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!! **

**Iggy: What now? **

**Me: I just finished another chapter!! WHOO!! GO ME!**

**Iggy: Yeah...okay...**

**

* * *

**

"Shh, it's okay Max." Fang whispered, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said apologetically. "I called your house, your father said he'd tell you. I thought you already knew."

"No, he didn't tell us anything." Fang informed her.

"Well, he set up plans for her to be buried with her mother today. They're burying them at the grave yard across the street right now. A few doctors are over there, if you want to go." The nurse said. Fang looked at me, asking me if I wanted to go. I nodded. The nurse pointed out what way to go and we began walking towards a hill across the street from the hospital. The cemetery.

When we got to the hospital we figured that Ella had…passed on a couple days ago. Apparently, they had called the house and told Jeb what happened. But did he tell us? No. We didn't find out until a nurse walked up to us and asked if we were there for the funeral. My family is slowly being torn away from me. One by one. I blinked to clear away my unshed tears and looked up to keep them from falling. Fang's arm moved from my shoulders to my waist as we walked.

We reached the base of the hill and saw a small group of people standing around two holes in the ground and two coffins. I finally cracked and started crying into Fang's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered comforting words in my ear. Which only made me cry harder, because he'd be gone soon as well.

I felt guilty for hiding something big from the flock, but if they knew they'd freak out. Just like I was. I thought back to that night. It was just two nights before we scared Jeb out and found out Ella died. I was sitting in my room, as usual, and staring at the blue wall in front of me, wishing my mom would materialize out of the wallpaper and bake me some of her chocolate chip cookies like she did the first time I came here. But, of course, she didn't.

After awhile, my eye lids grew heavy and I was about to fall asleep. Until I caught movement in the corner of my eye. I looked over by my door, and there, in the same attire I'd last seen him in over a year ago, was my half brother Ari. I jumped, rolled backwards off my bed and hit my head on my bedside table.

'You okay?' Angel's voice had called from the hall. I managed out a positive reply and heard her continue to her room.

'Sorry.' Ari said sheepishly. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes, but he still stood there, staring at me a small smile grew on his half transformed snout and I gasped.

'W-what are you d-doing here?' I stuttered. He moved closer to me, floating inches off the ground.

'I'm here to warn you about George Martin.' He said matter-of-factly.

'I already know, he's coming after me and Fang to kill us. No need to remind me, Ari.' I snapped, sounding harsher than I meant to. He cringed away form the sharpness of my voice and I muttered a small apology.

'Max, your in danger. Not just you, but your whole flock. And your sister. That's why I'm here, to warn you. But…I also have something to tell you.' Ari said.

'What?' I asked. He looked around nervously.

'I'm not supposed to tell you this, but, all of you are destined to die.'

'Obviously.' I cut in.

'No, I mean, your going to die. Sooner than you think. But, There's also a destined order and…well…Fang's going to die before you and after Ella.' My mouth dropped open.

'When? Like, right after, or…when's Ella going to d-' Ari put up a hand to stop me.

'I'm sorry, Max. I can't tell you that. That's the most I can tell you without getting myself in a lot of trouble. Goodbye, sis.'

'Wait! Ari, please. You have to tell me!' I begged. He shook his head and said sorry one last time before he vaporized and disappeared.

Nobody knows about that night, except me. I could never work up the nerve to tell everyone else. Fang's going to be the next to die.

_I have to tell him, but I can't. Can I? Would he want to know? Does he know? Did Ari visit him, too? No, he would've told me. Which is why I should tell him. He'd tell _me, _right? Yes, so, I have to tell him. _

I was having this fight with myself all morning, but I finally decided what I was going to do.

"Hey Max," Fang said when I walked into his room, closing the door behind me.

"Um, Fang, I need to talk to you about something." I said slowly. His eyes instantly filled with concern as he watched me sit down on the edge of his bed.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He questioned. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine…but your not." I told him.

"What?"

"Uh, Ari's ghost told me something the other day. H-he said that you…He said you were going to…die before me and after Ella."

Fang's eyes widened a bit and he stared at me. I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes and a lump form in my throat. Fang wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him as tears started to trickle down my face.

My life sucks.

* * *

**Well, this isn't my BEST. But...I tried...**

**Also, I have a song, tell me what you think. **

**_I love Fang  
You do too  
Let's tie Total to a shoe  
Throw him out the front window  
Then we'll see that puppy go!_**

**Iggy: Your evil. **

**Me: Shush it blindy. **

**Iggy: VERBAL ABUSE!**

**Me: I don't abuse you, now, I would also like to ask you all, am I the ONLY one that sees Fax as a type of incest?? I mean, think it. They're so close they're like brother and sister, but they're dating and doing who knows what. **

**Maybe I'm just weird...er than usual. But I still like Fax. Lol **

**REVIEW PLEEEEASE! Or else ghost Ari will haunt you!**


	8. Ch7 Deformed

**OMPJ! I FINALLY GOT OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK AND HERE'S A NEW CHAPPIE!! Hehe, I think ya'll might like this one. **

**Iggy: I do. **

**

* * *

**

"Okay, why don't we just make an appointment to stop by."

"Okay." I said into the phone. I was put on hold while the social services lady set up our appointment. Whenever Jeb left he still managed to call social services and tell them we needed a guardian to watch over us. Good ole Jeb, always looking out for us. Note the sarcasm, please.

The soft music stopped playing and the social services lady, I think she said her name was Tanya, came back to the phone.

"Okay, how's tomorrow at 7 AM?" She asked me. I scoffed softly.

"I don't know, I heard it sucks. I'll see you at noon." With that, I pressed the off button on the phone and put it back on the dock. What, do I look like I have a hard hat and a lunch pail? I don't wake up in the single digits.

"What she say?" Fang asked quietly behind me. I jumped slightly, and cursed quietly.

"She'll be here tomorrow around noon." I said. "And if she's here any earlier she can just wait outside freaking door 'cause I told her noon." Over the last week I've had plenty of things happen to tick me off. My mom dieing, my sister dieing, my 'father' coming to 'take care of us' and instead torturing us, so of course I was sort of snappy, sarcastic and moody. The fact that I was PMSing didn't help at all, either. Fang slipped a small bottle into my hand and I looked down at it questioningly.

"Midol." He told me. "Take it. Please." I smirked and rolled my eyes. Even though I was sure I'd still be irked and moody no matter what I took, I told him I would and headed to the kitchen. Maybe it'll help the cramps, unless those are just caused by stress. I got some water in a glass from the tap and popped a pill in my mouth. I turned around as I took a sip of water and the glass fell from my hand, shattering on the floor. In front of me was one of the most frightening things I'd ever seen in my life. I let out a bloody murder screech and Fang ran in immediately.

"Max, what is it?" He asked. He looked at the space in front, where I was looking with obvious horror, and cocked his head in confusion. "Max?" He repeated and put an arm around me. I pulled my eyes away from the gory sight and buried my head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and shushed me.

"Max, what is it?" He asked again. I looked back up, but the space in front of us was empty. But, I knew I'd seen it. I saw him, standing in front of me, his deformed face a bloody mess and dried blood covering his wounded body.

"Max," Fang prodded. "What's wrong?"

"J-Jeb." I stuttered. He looked at me questioningly, then back to the spot where I was looking. But there wasn't anything there. He hadn't seen it, only I did. But why? "I'm gonna go lay down." I said and headed for the living room. I laid down on the couch with a hand on my forehead.

_I know I saw that. That wasn't just a figment of my imagination. Was it? Was I just seeing things? Things I wanted to see? Or things I didn't want to see? Honestly, seeing Jeb dead wouldn't bother me too much, but seeing him covered in blood from where he'd been stabbed to death and his warped and misshapen face covered in blood and stitches was just too much. I never wanted to see anyone like that, even if it was someone I hated._

A million thoughts raced through my head, most questioning my own sanity, some questioning whether Jeb was alive or dead. I didn't notice Fang was watching me intently, until I opened my eyes and saw him sitting beside me on the couch. I didn't even realize he sat down, or that he put a cold washcloth on my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked me worriedly. I nodded and sat up to hug him.

"Thanks." I said, gesturing to the washcloth, and the fact that he cared so much.

"No problem." He whispered in my hair. He pulled me into his lap and slowly started rocking me back and forth.

"Where's the rest of the flock?" I finally answered, breaking the calming silence.

"They went out flying. They should be back soon." Fang told me. "What made you scream like that?" His eyes seemed to burn into mine, trying to find the answer. I told him about the bloody Jeb I saw, that was probably just a figment of my imagination. He held me tighter and kissed my forehead, telling me that I was probably just imagining it and I should get a bit of sleep. We sat in silence as he continued rocking me, that is, until Iggy burst through the door holding a newspaper.

"Guys! Where are you? I got to show you something!" He shouted.

"Right here, Ig." I said. He walked over to us quickly and sat on the coffee table. He shoved the newspaper in our faces and I let out a gasp in spite of myself when I read the headline.

** _Scientist Stabbed To Death, Fourth Death In Mysterious Killing Spree. _**

_Local scientist, Jeb Batchelder, was found in his apartment with multiple stab wounds covering his body. It appeared that his killer had also cut up his face and rearranged it, sewing it back into place himself. Police suspect that the killer of Professor Batchelder was also the killer of three previous deaths, including the shooting of local Dr. Valencia Martinez. Police have no information as to who the killer is, and there have been no witnesses at any of the killings. Police urge anybody that may have information on this killing spree to call the local police department and tell them anything and everything you know._

He really is dead...

* * *

**Yeah, so I thought you might like the ending. Yeah, I killed someone else, shame on me, but at least it wasn't anyone good. **

**Iggy: _I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over, I loved you forever, but now it's over. _**

**Me: Haha, who's heard Love Drunk by BLG? If you haven't, you should, it rocks. Also, we just got back from our second day of school. We met all our teachers. **

**Iggy: That Mr. Chris guy, so cool. **

**Me: Yeah...haha. Anyway, Iggy's in all my classes, obviously. **

**Iggy: She's like my seeing eye dog. **

**Me: WOOF! -ehem- Anyway, and we have science, math, team sports, band(Zach, like, worships me now, more on that in a sec...), social studies, language, flex then break. Then we go home! Anyway, Zach, like, worships me. He says that I'm officially his favorite band geek. Why? Because he's a trumpet, and we had two other trumpets in 7th, now 8th, grade. Hannah and Kalapp. Well, they both moved, so I pointed out today that I was switching to trumpet and Zach jumped up and he was like "YES! I'M NOT ALONE! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST!!" **

**Iggy: And on the way out he practically tackled her and hugged her and thanked her multiple times. **

**Me: Hehe. I'm lurved. And tomorrow I have to take my trumpet to school, for the first time. Yayz! Lol. **

**Iggy: I'm playing the...erm...clarinet...**

**Me: Oooh, my Cullen Crest wristband thingy makes a cool sound when you flick it! -flicks wristband- Hehehehehehehehehehe...**

**Iggy: And one last thing before we say bye bye, we have a kid in our A&A named Nitten. **

**Me: Hehe. BYE!**

**R&R PLEASE!! **

**Oh,and I promise, the next few chaps won't have any death in them. **


	9. Ch8 Memories

**I think you all might like this one. No one dies. I love this chapter. Actually, I love something that Max does in this chapter. Hehe. Well, ENJOY! **

**~Skittles~**

**

* * *

**

"Max," a soft voice whispered in my ear. "Time to get up." I felt myself being shaken a bit and a gentle hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and slowly turned over, coming face to face with my mom. I wanted to gasp, but I didn't.

"Morning Mom." I said instead. She smiled warmly at me and gestured to a plate on my bedside table. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah, the rest of us already ate and we weren't sure when you'd get your sleepy bum up, so I brought your breakfast up to you. An hour ago." She said. "Are you okay, sweetie? You've been sleeping a lot lately."

Subconsciously I wanted to say, 'No, Mom, I'm not alright, you and Ella just died and now your bringing me breakfast.' But, of course, my subconscious lost against my conscious and I said, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

The odd thing was, it felt like I had no control over my body. I couldn't control what I said or did, and I had no idea where the things I said and did came from. And I had this strangest feeling of déjà vu.

"Okay, honey. But remember, if you ever need anything, I'll always be there to help you." Mom said as she moved some hair out of my face.

"Yeah, me too." A small voice said from the doorway. I looked over to see Ella watching me.

I woke with a start. Figures, the only time I see my mom and Ella now is in dreams. But, that wasn't a dream. It was more like…a memory?

_That's right, Max. _Great, I thought, The Voice appears once again. So, it was a memory?

_Yes. _Wow. A direct answer. And a short one. That's rare. Maybe The Voice is trying to impersonate Fang…

_It was a very important memory. It has great importance right now, and great meaning to your life at this moment. _Nope, no Fang-ness there.

_How did _that _have a great importance? _I asked, hoping I'd get lucky and receive and answer. No such luck. Figures.

"What time is it?" I asked aloud to myself.

"Ten." A voice answered back. I jumped, managing to once again fall off my bed. "Whoa, sorry."

I looked up to see Fang rushing over to help me up. I pulled myself back onto the bed before he got over to me, like I'd accept help, pfft.

"It's fine." I muttered, rubbing a new bruise on my elbow. I've got to move that bedside table someday.

"Well, that social worker lady has been here for three hours waiting to talk to you." He informed me.

"What? But, I told her noon." I whined. "And I told _you _to let he stand outside if she came any earlier."

"It's storming. I may be a jerk, but I'm not that big of a jerk." He stated. "Now, get dressed and come downstairs." He walked out the door, leaving me to rant to myself about how annoying Social Workers are.

I rushed downstairs after I changed out of pajamas and into sweat pants and a t-shirt(not really a big improvement). I entered the living room to find Ms. Social Worker Lady being pampered by Iggy and Gazzy. Gazzy poured her a fresh pot of coffee as Iggy fluffed a pillow behind her back. My guess was that the short skirt and the fact that she was a living, breathing female had something to do with it. She stood at my arrival and shook my hand.

"Hello, Max," she greeted. "I'm Tanya Philpot."

"Nice to meet you, Tanya." I lied. She sat down again, as did I. "Sorry about making you have to wait."

"Oh, it's okay. I know you said noon, but I was already booked then. Sorry for coming so early." She apologized. Gee, these social worker people sure are friendly.

"Okay, so, why are you over here?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"Well," Tanya began. I got myself comfortable for a long drawn out speech that she probably practiced in the mirror a couple times. "Obviously, you six need some kind of parental supervision, now that both your mother and father have…passed away." Why can't people just say the word 'died'? No sense in trying to sugar coat it, it's the same either way. "And none of the other five know their parents, correct?" She didn't wait for my answer. "So, really there's no other way for you all to have a legal guardian, and technically you six are now orphans, so--" I cut her off then.

"So, your suggesting that we all go to an _orphanage_?" I asked. She nodded. "Um, I think not. We're doing perfectly fine on our own."

"Look, Max, according to the law--"

"Which we haven't obeyed for years. We've lived pretty much our whole lives on our own, we're just fine, thank you."

"Max, you--"

"I'm doing fine." I growled. "So are the other five. Now, I really appreciate you taking time out of your busy day to come annoy us for three hours early in the morning, but you better be leaving now."

"Alright, fine. You and the other two eldest can stay here, live on your own. Whatever. But the younger three _need _a family." Tanya insisted.

"We are family." I snarled.

"I understand, but they need responsible adults."

"I _am _responsible."

"Yes, but they need a home."

"What do you call this _palace _we're living in?" Okay, so it wasn't really a palace, but to six homeless kids that are used to living in caves it was pretty close.

"This 'palace' is going back on the market, unless _you _can continue to make payments. Do you have the money to maintain this house? I think not. That's why these kids, including you, need a new home and a new family. One that has the money to take care of them." Tanya argued. There was no disagreeing with this woman. She was right, but we've been worse off, so she can deal with it.

"No." I said simply. Now, do you know anyone else that argues with the government? There's probably a good reason for that, they have brains and they think before they act. I, on the other hand, do not. That is my flaw.

"Ms. Batchelder!" Tanya exclaimed. I gritted my teeth at the use of Jeb's last name.

"Ms. _Ride._" I corrected through clenched teeth.

"Now your claiming your own new identity?! I think not! You _are _Max Batchelder whether you like it or not!"

"No! I'm Maximum Ride whether _you _or your other little government buddies like it or not! You can't tell me who I am and who I'm not! And you _defiantly _can't come in here and tell me you know what's best for _my _flock! Kids that you've never met in your life! There's a reason the nine most terrifying words in the English language are 'I'm from the government, and I'm here to help'! And that's because you don't help one bit! All you do is screw up people's life more than they already are! Now get OUT of this house and leave us ALONE! You don't know what's best for any of us!" I _hate _the government. Tanya look dumbstruck, so I helped her out by pushing her towards the door. She stumbled, but caught herself before she hit the floor.

"OUT!" I repeated and she scurried out the door with her tail between her legs. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Whoa." Fang breathed beside me. "You _do _realize how much trouble you could've just gotten yourself right then."

"Freedom of speech." I said. "It's my right as a human being. Or a partial human being."

A couple days later I realized that I made a huge mistake. I _assaulted _a government official! At least, that's what they say. 'They' being the dorks that _sued me_! A teenager! An _orphan _teenager! I have nothing and they're _suing me!_

"We're running." I stated at dinner. Fang looked up at me in shock.

"What?" He asked, dumbstruck.

"We're not staying here. We're leaving." I said.

"Max, you can't just run. You'll get yourself in even _more _trouble than your already in." He protested.

"Only if they find me! Which they won't."

"I say it should be illegal to sue someone under 18 years of age." Iggy mused.

"I thought it was." I looked down at my plate. Either I thought wrong, or I got myself in some very deep doo-doo.

"Max, you have to go to court." Fang said. I glared at him.

"I don't have a lawyer, I'll lose for sure."

"Don't they give you a lawyer? The constitution says 'you have the right to a lawyer', don't they give you one if you can't afford it?" Iggy asked. The younger kids did the smart thing and excused themselves from the table to go watch Sponge Bob in the living room.

"Yeah," I replied. "A sucky one so you lose." I got up and collected all the plates.

"Wait, what was it Ariel told us when she 'visited' on our two-month anniversary?" Fang asked.

"That George was going to kill my mom, then us." I told him.

"No, she said something about your grandma. She said that she wanted something, that's why she wanted your mom and aunts dead." He closed his eyes as he tried to remember.

_Family fortune._ The Voice said.

My vision blurred, then went out completely.

I opened my eyes and found myself splattered with Alfredo sauce, that same feeling of déjà vu hit me. But, this memory, I remembered instantly.

"But, he's not going to kill you all first." Ariel continued. "Valencia wants your family fortune, which went to her sister. In order to get it she has to get you all, her sister, your mom and your aunt out of the way."

_The family fortune! _I thought to myself. _Exactly! If I get the family fortune I could afford the house and get a lawyer! Heck, I could even buy a parent! _

My vision blurred and went out again.

This time when I opened my eyes I saw Fang standing in front of me, a hand on my shoulder, and concern covering his face.

"Max, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"How do we get the family fortune?" I asked him. "That's what we need. I'm next in line to get it."

The house started shaking, thunder rumbled in the distance, I fell into Fang as his arms latched around me. Iggy clung to the kitchen table and three scared faces popped into the kitchen, holding onto the stair case banister.

"_Basement…" _A voice whispered. _"Underground…basssssement…" _

I looked around, trying to find the hissing voice. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't put a name or a face with it.

_Listen to the voice…_

Okay, I have a voice in my head telling me to listen to another voice that is no doubt also in my head.

The shaking stopped, the thunder died down, but Fang's arms only tightened around me.

"Max?" Came Angel's small voice. "What just happened?"

"Earthquake?" Iggy guessed.

"I guess…" I said. "Did you all hear that voice?" Everyone shot me a confused look and shook their heads. I tilted my head upward to look at Fang.

"Uh, you can let go now." I told him.

"Um, right. Sorry." He apologized and released me. I made my way to the table and sat down cautiously in a chair.

_Basement, underground. Well, our basement is underground. But what does that have to do with the family fortune? My great-aunt had it when she died. _

I decided I'd save it till the morning. I just wanted to lay down and relax. But, for some reason, I didn't want to be alone.

"Well," Fang announced. "I'm going to go to bed." He went up the stairs quickly and I heard his door open and close softly.

"Um, I think I am too." I said and got up. "Iggy, could you tuck the kids in?"

He nodded and I hurried up the stairs. I knocked softly on Fang's door. He opened it and looked at me confused.

"Yes?" He asked. "Have you come to tuck me in?" I grinned slightly.

"Sure, let's go with that." I said. He smiled at me and moved to let me in, then shut the door behind me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear, "Now, why did you really come in here."

"I'm tired and I don't want to be alone." I said honestly. He moved in front me, taking my hand and pulling me to the bed. I laid down, he laid beside me and wrapped his arms around me again. I shivered faintly and he wrapped his dark black wings around us.

As I drifted into sleep a sudden thought crossed my mind.

_Underground in the basement of my Aunt's house. _

_

* * *

_

**I LOVE how Max 'assualted' that lady! Haha, it was great! **

**Iggy: Ha, yeah, I like it. **

**Me: Okay, now go back to making lunch for my wittle OCs, Haley should be in there to help in a minute. **

**Oh, and apparently someone else that goes by the name of Aleria14 or something along those lines has kidnapped Iggy as well. This just came to my attention a couple days ago when V told me about Iggy Ramblings :D...That explains that one message I got about 'copying other peoples ideas'. Well, I ain't gonna rant here, but I guess I will apologize to those of you who think I'm copying her by kidnapping Iggy. I'm not, really, I never heard of her until a couple days ago. And, yeah, I know Saint mentioned Iggy Ramblings in a chapter of her Poetry Corner, but I didn't pay attention to it until a couple days ago and blah blah, so there, sorry if you think I'm a jerk copy catter. I'm not. **

**Also, I want to thank Amber2, who does not have a FF account, but she does have a dA account and she helped me a bit on this. And, also, all of my reviewers for reviewing and loving this story. Or mildly liking it. Whatever floats your boat. Trust me, I've always appreciated you all and love you all(on a friendship level), and I just decided I'd tell you all that because I've recently discovered how much a simple 'Thank you' can mean. So THANK YOU lovely reviewers! You are loved!! **

**And, from this point on you don't have to read you can go hit the Review button now, but I'm just going to put random life updates here. Why? Because I want to. **

**1.) I've officially switched to trumpet in band! It's SO weird taking it to school becaue I'm used to just taking drumsticks. **

**2.) Iggy is a clarinet in band! The only guy amongst several many girls. **

**3.) I'VE DRAWN MY FIRST COMIC! Starring my OC Sprinkles the Emo Cupcake. ****http: // fangalicous08 . deviantart . com / art / Adventures-of-Sprinkles-133461005 (No spaces)**

**4.) Sprinkles is famous, lol. **

**5.) I'm getting Repo! The Genetic Opera today! Yayz!! **

**6.) I now know 5 facts about St. Fang of Boredom, lol, I watched her youtube tag video, which did NOT suck. **

**7.) I now own an OC Headquarters for all my OCs and I'm taking applications if you want to be an employee and work there to take care of my OCs. There's literally almost 100 of them. Haley is the newest 'real' employee. :) And I also have random 'fictional' characters that I hired. Like Iggy, Fang, Harry Potter, and Hermione. And more. Anyone want a job?**

**8.) This is number 8. **

**9.) FRAN FINE HAD BABIES!! Haha! I love The Nanny. **

**10.) Iggy is bugging me, so I'mma post this, lol. **


	10. Ch9 Meeting

**Hey, guys! Okay, I REALLY like this chapter, and I just finished it! And I'm glad to say taht I can work on it more because I have finished the Reception for Amber and Frenna!! Finally. I've been on a role, two new Poetry Corners, THe Reception, and now this! *irock* ENjoy!!**

* * *

"This way."

"What way?"

"_This _way."

I grabbed Fang's hand and pointed my flashlight down the hall in front of us. Rain pounded on the roof and thunder growled in the sky.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the basement. I already told you that." I said.

"Right. Okay, why?" He inquired. I sighed and told him about the voice I heard during the earthquake, and then my sudden epiphany of where the family fortune could be found.

We continued down the hallway of my Aunt's house. I left the rest of the flock back home, under Iggy and Total's care of course. We hurried down the first set of stairs, we had flown in through an open window on the second floor.

Fang stopped suddenly, taking in a sharp gasp, and grabbed my elbow.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered. His eyes darted around the room.

"What?" I questioned. He did a full 360, then shook his head.

"Uh…nothing. I guess I'm just hearing things."

I bit my lip, then nodded and continued across the first floor. I had no idea where the staircase to the basement was. I had only been to my Aunt's house twice, and I'd only been inside once, when Fang and I broke in.

Finally, we found the stairs in the hall by the kitchen.

"It's dark down there…" I observed. I shuddered, then turned to Fang beside me, shadows cast across his face, caused by the moonlight filtering in through the kitchen window. I had never been a fan of the pitch black darkness. Dark is creepy, dark is not my friend.

I know what your thinking, the great invincible Max is afraid of the dark. Well, you know what…Yes, I am. If I were put in a room with no light what-so-ever, alone, I would probably freak out, break down and cry.

Fang, who was the only person that knew of my dark fear, slipped his hand into mine and gave it a gentle, encouraging squeeze. He looked into my eyes and silently told me, "It'll be okay, I'm here."

I gave him one sharp, quick nod and began my descent down the steps. Fang followed close behind me, still holding my hand. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I swept my flashlight beam across the room. Not seeing anything in the quick scan, I began to cross the floor.

I felt Fang tense beside me, his grip around my fingers tightening slightly.

"What is it?" I asked him quietly. I pointed my flashlight at his ashen, wide-eyed, frightened face, then followed his eyes.

I blanched.

Standing before us was the same middle-aged man that had shot my mother. The man that killed my aunts and my father. The man that was sent to kill me. George Martin. My mom's half-brother.

His hair had lightened from jet black to gray since I saw him last. In his hand he held a bloodied knife. His clothes were also splattered with blood, as if he hadn't changed since his last murder.

Behind him was my evil grandmother.

"Max, Fang." Grammy Martinez said sweetly. So sweetly it sent a shiver down my spine. Moonlight shone in through the only window, behind them, illuminating their faces and making them look even more menacing.

Fang gave my hand three quick, tight squeezes, our signal for 'run!'.

"One," Fang said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. Right as we were about to turn and run for the door, it slammed closed behind us.

_So much for that plan, _I thought.

"Your not going anywhere." A wicked voice said behind us. A wicked voice that I had come to know and hate. I turned my head slowly. My eyes settled on the image that had been haunting my mind for days now. My dead, deformed, translucent father. He stood in front of the closed door, glaring down at us, a sinister smile on his face.

I gulped as I saw that he, too, had a knife in his hand. He sauntered down the stairs towards us, at the same time George started to cross the basement en route for us as well. Both started closing in on us, knives raised, ready to strike.

Fang's arm snaked around my waist, pulling me close to him, and his other arm wrapped around my torso. Grammy Martinez let out a maniacal laugh as lightning streaked across the sky in the window behind her.

* * *

**Did'ja like it? Lord knows I did! I'm REALLY proud of thsi chapter!!**

**BTW, Jeb is a ghost. Just thought I'd mention that. **

**Gah, this seems short...:(**

**R&R!! Tell me what'cha think!! **


	11. Ch10 Untitled

__

Ouija Board 2: Revenge: Ch.10

_**~Angel's POV~** _

"_We've watched this a hundred times already," Gazzy groaned as Nudge put High School Musical _into the DVD player.

"And that was just tonight." Iggy added. "I really don't think I can handle anymore Zac Efron tonight…or for the rest of my life."

I sighed and stood up from my previous lotus position. I walked over to the window seat, sitting down and staring out at the storm. Fang and Max left a couple hours ago to go somewhere…I think they went back to Max's Aunt's house, because that's all she was thinking about all day. That and Fang.

I decided that I'd peek into her thoughts, just for a second, to see what they were doing. Maybe they were already on their way back.

_Oh gosh, no, this is bad. This is really bad. Hmm, is Fang using a new deodorant? Wait, why am I thinking of that at a time like this! I'm about to get killed! _

"Oh, no! Iggy! Max is in trouble!!" I shouted, running over to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Max is in trouble! She's about to get killed!" I repeated.

"What?!" Nudge screeched.

"Nudge, can you watch these two?" Iggy asked quickly. Nudge nodded, tears building up in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back later. Keep them safe." Iggy grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, taking off into the night sky.

I looked over at Nudge, tears had started streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Nudge," Gazzy said at an attempt to comfort. "Iggy will help them, they'll be safe."

**~Max's POV~**

George and Jeb were getting closer. I know what your thinking, why don't you run, or fight back? Simple, I could hardly move my eyes away from the shining blades of the knives, I was frozen in fear and couldn't move a muscle.

"I'm not sure how far we'll go…" Fang muttered, still holding on to me.

_What? _I asked in my head. Before I knew it, I was shrinking, moving downward. George's face contorted in confusion, but Jeb continued glaring at us. He reached down and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me, and Fang, back up.

"Your not getting away." He informed us in a raspy voice.

"Ever." George added.

Finally, my brain decided to work again and connected with my muscles. I tackled George to the ground, the knife slipped from his hand and skidded across the floor. I heard a clang, like a knife hitting concrete, behind me. Before I could turn to see what it was, George punched me, hard in the jaw. A pain exploded in my jaw as it snapped out of place. I held back any tears or screams and punched him in the face with all my might.

George moved his head, my hand instead hit the concrete and I heard the _crunch _as most of the bones in my hand broke. Taking advantage of my moment of pain, George slammed me down onto the concrete floor. Pain erupted in the back of my head.

George reached over and grabbed the handle of his knife.

"Finish her!" Grammy Martinez ordered. I hate having to call her 'Grammy'. Grandma's are supposed to be sweet and kind and always spoiling their grand-children, not telling people to _kill them._

My vision began to get fuzzy, but I saw George raise his knife. A sharp pain exploded in the right side of my stomach and George disappeared from my vision. Instead, I was looking up at the gray ceiling. The rain had stopped beating on the sides of the house, the thunder was gone, there was one more strike of lightning and my world went black.

**~3rd Person POV~**

Iggy flew as fast as he could, trying to maneuver his way to Max's Aunt's house. The storm had stopped, making it much easier for the blind teen.

He heard a blood-curdling scream off in the distance, a scream that he recognized to be Max's. He flew faster, following the horrid sound until he finally reached the house.

Fang seized George, throwing him to the flew, just as Max let out a horrible scream and the knife impaled her stomach. Adrenaline fueling him, Fang threw punch after punch to George's head, face and chest, until the man went limp under him. He stood up from the unconscious man and turned to the old woman responsible for all of this. She glared at him, somehow looking menacing even with her old age.

Jeb, who had been a spirit called back from the dead, had vanished after the storm stopped.

"I thought you were in jail." Fang growled at the old woman.

"I have my ways." She replied, simply, in her sweet grandma voice.

"Well I hope you have a way out of the next place you'll be going." Fang snarled and lunged at her. Taken by surprise, the old lady fell to the floor, slamming her head on the concrete, and she was knocked unconscious instantly. Fang smiled slightly to himself, until he noticed something stirring by the door of the basement.

"It's just me." Said a familiar voice.

"Iggy?" Fang asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Angel said you two were in trouble." He said, explaining everything that had happened at the house.

"Well, Angel was right. Max just--" Fang was cut off by a low moan coming from the other side of the room. George Martin sat up slowly.

"Who's that?" Iggy asked quietly.

"The guy that killed Dr. M and all those people." Fang told him. Taking advantage of George's dazed state, Fang ran at him, knocking him back down. Iggy silently made his way over to Max and began running his fingers over her lightly, examining the bones of her hands and face.

George threw a lucky punch and hit Fang square in the nose. Blood gushed from his now broken nose, but Fang kept fighting, unaffected.

George built up enough strength to push Fang off of him and stood up.

"Fang." Iggy called to him.

"In a minute Iggy." Fang said impatiently, dodging a punch. He jumped into the air and sent a roundhouse kick into George's chest. George flew across the room, slamming into the wall. Fang hurried to Iggy's side.

"What?" He asked.

"Her right hand is shattered and her jaw has been knocked out of place. And, her pulse is weak. What happened?" Iggy asked.

"She has a knife sticking out of her and she's losing blood, that's what happened." Fang growled. Fang pushed Iggy out of the way. "This is where X-ray vision comes in handy."

"Is anything else broken?" Iggy asked. Fang concentrated for a minute, then groaned.

"I don't know, she has too many layers on. Help me take some of her clothes off." Fang ordered. He pushed Max up into a sitting position, her head lolling to one side. Iggy grabbed Max's other side and they carefully stripped her coat off of her.

George rose from his position on the floor, quietly, and approached the three children huddled on the floor. Iggy intercepted his sneak attack with an attack of his own. George landed on the ground with a heavy thud and Iggy stomped down on his knee, shattering his knee cap.

"Try sneaking up on us now." Iggy muttered.

Fang cautiously removed Max's sweater and her T-shirt, trying to move the knife as little as possible. Blood coated Max's tank top around the wound. Fang focused on Max, until he no longer saw just her skin and clothes, until he could see straight through to her bones. He saw that a couple of her ribs where broken, clean breaks though, so they'd heal easily. She also had a small fracture on her sternum. Then he moved his eyes down to the knife. He saw the blade, and how it almost ran straight through her. He also saw that the knife had barely missed one of her organs.

"Fang, come on, we've got to get out of here." Iggy said, running up the stairs to the door. Fang picked Max up gently and followed Iggy out of the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Iggy asked.

"She has a couple broken ribs and her breastbone's fractured. The knife barely missed her kidney, but she should be okay, after we get it patched up."

"How much blood has she lost?" Iggy questioned.

"A lot, but not too much. The knife has been working as a clot, but we should wait till be get home before we try to take it out." Fang said. The two boys launched into the air and headed back.

**~Max's POV~**

I opened my eyes slowly, I had a killer headache, and my body ached all over. I felt like I'd just been hit by a train.

"Max?" A quiet voice asked beside me.

"Is she awake?" Another voice questioned. I turned my head towards the first voice.

"Fang?" I croaked.

"I'm right here." He said and grabbed my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We can talk about that later, just rest now." He whispered. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and squeezed my hand lightly.

Whatever happened, I'm pretty sure it involved some type of heavy transportation vehicle, me being the way of said vehicle, and then said vehicle running me over, 1, 000 times in a row.

* * *

**R&R????**


	12. Ch11 Aftermath

**Okay, so, here's the new chapter! Yay! Um, please read the bottom A/N, I have a couple anouncement thingies, and it involves the date when this will be updated again. So, yeah. Read down there. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~Fang's POV~**

Max began to stir, bad idea…

She winced slightly and went back to her original position. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at me. I felt a grin playing at the corners of my lips.

"Ow…" She said weakly.

"Don't move." I whispered. "Your…broken, for lack of a better term." She chuckled lightly and attempted to sit up.

"Don't you listen?" I asked.

"Not usually." She croaked in reply. I sat down beside and helped her sit up, trying to not hurt her too bad.

"Fang…what happened?" Max asked. Her voice was quiet and hoarse. I explained everything that happened after she was knocked unconscious.

"Ow…sounds painful." She commented. I gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah, and, you may want to be careful for a little bit. You have a few broken ribs, a fractured sternum, your jaw was thrown out of place, the bones in your hands are shattered, but Iggy fixed that." I gestured to her now bandaged right hand. "And you got a pretty big pump knot on the back of your head. We're shocked you didn't get a concussion."

"What happened to Valencia and George?"

"Someone called the cops, they showed up just after we brought you back. They stopped by a little bit ago to, chat." I told her. "Valencia is…being sentenced to death, automatically. George still has a chance, but if they jury votes against him, he's right up there with you grandma."

She studied me for a few minutes, not saying anything. Finally, she sighed.

"So…I guess this is all over now." She mused.

"Let's hope so." I sighed. Her lower lip quivered slightly.

"But…it's not going to bring them back." She said, referring to her mom and Ella. I shook my head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Max." I said quietly. She nodded and buried her face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and laid us both down on our sides. She cried softly into my chest.

* * *

**~Iggy's POV~**

I heard Max's quiet sobs coming from her room and I guessed Fang was still in there. I continued down the hall, running my hand across the wall as I went. I didn't really need to do it anymore, but it was fun. Dr. M had just painted the walls, before…well, before all this happened. They were a deep mahogany now, completely different from the old sky blue.

I bent down and ran my hand along the soft, caramel carpet. I could still hear Ella's footsteps across this carpet. Her soft, light, quiet footsteps when she was sneaking around during the night. The loud, hard pounding of her feet when she was running late in the mornings, and her regular steps, always following the same beat and tempo.

I felt warm tears build up in my eyes as memories flooded through my mind.

I can still hear her voice. Her beautiful soprano voice, calling out my name for dinner, or when she was aggravated with me.

A tear slipped down my face, and I quickly wiped it away. I blinked rapidly, trying to hold the rest back. I stood up and proceeded down the hall, turning into the kitchen. New tears burned the backs of my eyes.

I ran my hand along the smooth marble countertop, where I used to help Dr. M help prepare meals, Ella and I used to laugh as I mixed the batter for cakes or cookies, where Ella laughed so hard red kool-aid came out of her nose, which freaked Dr. M out badly. I laughed to myself quietly and ran my hand across the stove top, where I made breakfast every morning, with Ella's help. She was my, as Dr. Martinez liked to call it, kitchen buddy.

"You really miss her, don't you?"

I turned my head toward the little girl's voice. I was so wrapped up in memories I hadn't even heard Angel enter the room.

"Yeah." I answered, nodding. "I do." I felt her thin arms wrap around my waist, well, as good as she could.

"It's okay Iggy." Angel said. I bent down to her level.

"Ella really misses you too." She informed me.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"She's right there." She said, and probably pointed off to some place in the kitchen. I brought my hand up and felt her arm to see which way she was pointing. "To the left behind you." She told me. I turned that way slightly, even though it was pointless, seeing as I was blind so if there was anything to see, I wouldn't even be able to see it.

Then, I felt something cool touch my shoulder. I took in a sharp breath.

"Angel…" I said quietly.

"Yep." She answered, already knowing the rest of my question. "It's her."

The cold presence reached out and touched my face. A shiver ran down my spine.

"She wants you to know that she really, really misses you." Angel said. "And she just gave you a kiss on the cheek. But, she has to go now."

The presence disappeared.

"She says she'll be back." Angel whispered. "They both will, her and Max's mommy. They'll be back with Ariel on my birthday."

I smiled lightly. Halloween. The day when all spirits can become visible and be seen by anyone, or heard. If only they could be brought back to life on Halloween as well…

"Actually…" Angel started slowly. She had been reading my mind, I could tell.

"What?" I asked.

"There is a way…but it only works if it wasn't their time to go." She said.

"What is it?"

"Well…it has to be done on Halloween, at exactly midnight." Angel began. My smile widened as she explained the whole process to me.

"We've got to try." I said.

* * *

**~Max's POV~**

I opened my eyes slowly, still tired from my little sob fest.

"You okay?" Fang's soft voice asked me. I turned my head up gently, ignoring the pain in my jaw, to look at him.

"Yeah." I answered in a dry voice. He kissed my forehead lightly and sat up. I followed suit, wincing slightly at the pain in my sides. My right hand was aching badly, probably from where I shattered it. Yeah, that could be it. I wiped my eyes with my left hand and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't try to get up." Fang told me. I decided that, this time, I'd listen to him. But _just _this time. I laid back down, just as Iggy and Angel burst through my door.

"Ig, what's up?" Fang asked, furrowing his brow. He was so cute when he did that…Oh, wow, off topic. Anyway.

"I think we may have a way to bring Ella back." Iggy said excitedly.

"What?! Really?!" I asked at the exact same time Fang asked, "HOW?!"

Iggy and Angel began explaining a process to bring back the dead that died to early. I looked at Fang and he looked at me. We both nodded.

"We're going to try." I decided. "We have 30 days to get everything ready."

* * *

**I really like Iggy's POV here. Don't you, Ig? **

**Iggy: Sure...pretty pretty light light...**

**Me: He got a lighter...they are pretty pretty. **

**Um, anyway, announcements! First, poll winner! My poll was, does a flame really count as a flame if you give it to yourself. Why? Because, Saint flamed herself and me and Vera were telling her it didn't count. Let's see what you all said. **

**Yes because St. Fang of Boredom is always right: 10 people**

**Well, it does in Saint's cause because she's just cool like that, but if your not her, no: 9 people**

**No: 4 people**

**No because Skittles is always right: 4 people**

**Okay...well, there's some of them. I don't feel like putting them all, but the half the voters(20)said yes because Saint is always right. So, Saint, your flame did count. **

**Now, number 2, this story will not be updated until Halloween. I'm going to post this now, the last day of September, but I won't be posting anymore of this fic until Halloween, because on Halloween I'm going to post the last chapter. **

**I MIGHT maybe make little fillers if I get bored. MAYBE. **

**Anyway, R&R? Please? **


	13. Ch12 TrickOrTreating

**So, because you all are ah-mazing, I've decided to not be _so _cruel and make you wait a whole month. It's halfway through the month, 16 days left till Halloween and the last chapter, will this hold you for the rest of the month? I hope so. Sorry if it doesn't. **

**I'd, first, like to thank Kara(karecitay) for beta-reading this. It had to pass the epical test otherwise it wouldn't have been posted. I know some of you are mad because of the plan for Ella to maybe come back, but trust me, I've got it all figured out. It'll be great. I swear. Actually, I have half of the chapter written out, I've just been too lazy to type it up and finish. Lol. **

**And second, I'd like to thank you awesome reviewers for reading and reviewing this! If it wasn't for you all, this sequel wouldn't have even been created. Heck, the original story wouldn't have even been finished. So, thank you for forcing me to continue writing it! :D, you all are awesome! So, how's about we get to the chapter now. **

* * *

**~Max's POV~**

"Do we have everything?" Angel asked. I looked around, going through my mental checklist, then nodded.

A shiver went down my spine as a group of trick-or-treaters ran past us. It was Halloween, the great holiday were everyone can be someone else. It was only about eight, and Fang and I promised the little kids we'd take them trick-or-treating. Why is it 364 days of the year parents tell their kids not to take candy from strangers, but on Halloween it's encouraged? Halloween is just a messed up day.

Me, Fang, Angel, and Iggy had already gathered the things we would need to 'bring Ella back' later tonight. I was still slightly doubting that it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"Hey, Max, aren't you going to dress up? I mean, it's Halloween for crying out loud." Ariel said, flying in a circle around me. Ariel, of course, popped up at six thirty this morning and had been here all day since. She'd grown attached to us, which seems odd since she's a ghost, but we liked having her around. It was like she was part of the family. Again, that probably sounds odd seeing as she's dead, but oh well.

"I am dressed up." I told her as I unfurled my wings. "I'm a bird-kid." She rolled her eyes and left to annoy someone else.

Having a ghost flying around your house may freak some people out, but for some reason, the flock and I were perfectly fine with it. It was like having a house guest for one night a year, only she doesn't clean out your fridge. But other than the not eating or using the bathroom, and the whole flying and going through walls thing, she was just like a normal, living person. Even though, she's, you know, dead.

I was taken by surprise when strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, then a deep, musical voice whispered in my ear.

"I love your costume. Very original."

I chuckled lightly as Fang kissed my cheek. Nudge came running down the stairs, dressed up in her costume, a princess vampire, one of the most expensive things I've ever bought. How did we buy this, you ask?

Well, when the cops came to question us for a second time, after I was mostly healed, we had told them why we were at my aunt's house in the first place. To get the family fortune. They then allowed us to go look for it, and sure enough, it was underground in the basement. We found a good sized hole in the concrete, hidden under some old junk that hadn't been moved out yet. We dug up a small tote bag that was full of money, eight thousand dollars to be exact.

Now, of course, we had to put quite a bit of it in the bank, but we got to keep some, to pay for the house, buy necessities, and some money that could be wasted on things such as Halloween costumes. And those kids know how to waste, let me tell you.

"Max, don't you just _love _this costume? I do, it's just so pretty! Oh! Watch what happens when I spin!" Nudge exclaimed. She began twirling in circles and her dark purple skirt flew out around her. When she finally stopped, she fell back on the couch from dizziness.

Gazzy came down next, also dressed up. His costume was simple, he wanted to be a Hogwarts student. I blame Fang for letting him watch the Harry Potter marathon. We bought him a Slytherin robe, because he didn't want to be the 'good guy', and a wand.

Angel's costume was equally simple. She wanted to be a princess. I watched as she came down the steps in her big, poofy, pink, frilly, bejeweled dress, smiling like she had just won the lottery. She wore a silver tiara on her head and elbow length gloves.

"Max, Fang, you two have to dress up, too." Nudge declared.

"Nudge, we don't have costumes." I told her, proud to finally find a good excuse.

"Yes you do." Angel corrected as she pulled two costumes out of the closet. "When Iggy took us shopping for our costumes, we were sure to get you two costumes too. We got Fang a ninja costume, and you a witch costume."

"How fitting." Fang muttered, and I threw a hand back to slap him.

"Now, go get ready." Gazzy ordered. Angel gave us each our costumes and pushed us towards the stairs.

Twenty minutes, several fights, and five bags of candy later, we were finally ready to go. Iggy decided to stay home and pass out candy and Ariel decided that she was going to go with us. Fang and I walked behind the kids as they all but ran down the sidewalk towards the first house they saw with the porch light on.

I looked over at Fang, who looked like an actual ninja in his full black attire. Maybe Fang should work for the FBI or something…

"Hey Fang?" I asked as the kids ran up the first driveway towards an old woman handing out candy. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"You love me right?"

"Yes." He answered, slightly muffled by the black fabric over his mouth. I reached up and moved it down from his mouth.

"How much?" I questioned and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"More than anything in the world." He said. I grinned.

"So, enough to finish trick-or-treating with the kids and let me go back home?" I asked. He chuckled and kissed me, then shook his head.

"Not that much." He answered. I glared at him.

"If it weren't for that intimidating ninja costume and all the witnesses, I would so kick your butt right now." I informed him.

"Oh, you know it's only because of the intimidating ninja costume." He teased. I rolled my eyes and turned to the kids as they ran back to us.

"Ready to go home yet?" I asked. They shook their heads and continued down the street. One down, many more houses to go.

3 hours, 30 houses, 10 pop-up zombies, and nearly 20 pounds of candy later, we were back home. We visited nearly every house in the neighborhood(and surrounding neighborhoods), and the kids _still _weren't done, but we managed to convince them to go back home and start eating all their candy. Why did I get the feeling that we'd need to get a few puke buckets tonight?

After Fang and I had gone through all the candy, making sure none of it had the potential to be poisoned or drugged, the kids got a chance to look at what they got. They gathered around the kitchen table with their candy and began trading out and eating.

"Oh, Nudge, I'll give you three of these things for two of your Hershey's." Angel said, holding out little peppermint type things. I left them to their candy and went into the living room where Iggy was listening to the news.

"Good evening, I'm Christy Kabana, today three people were seriously injured, and one was killed, in a pile up on the interstate." The news anchor said. Yup, three people injured, one killed, sounds a like a freaking good evening to me. That's what annoys me about news anchors, why say good evening, then tell _exactly _why it's not? Why not say, 'Good evening, today a poor young mother won the lottery!'. Nope, can't have anything good after the good evening when you're a news anchor. No offence to any news anchors out there, just try saving the bad stuff for the end or something. I mean, the good people at home are just like, 'Oh, they said good evening, this should be good!', then you crush their dreams with, 'twenty babies and thirteen kittens were found dead in an orphanage'. Frown worthy much.

"Where's Fang?" I asked Ig to try to get my mind off the evil news anchor.

"He went upstairs to change." Iggy said. Ah, he snuck away. Just like a ninja. Heh, heh, wow, fail pun much?

I flopped down on the couch, my witch hat fell off my head to the floor and my purple and black skirt fanned out around me. Yes, that's right, the kids got me into a skirt. But, luckily, it had leggings under it. The top was a black corset, with no straps or sleeves or anything like that, just bear shoulder. But it did have a nifty satin cape, which I had already taken off.

Fang came down the stairs in his pajamas which were, can you guess? Black. He walked over and sat next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"You know, I like the outfit much better without the cape." He commented, looking me up and down. My face heated up slightly, which made Fang smirk. "You blush easily, too." This, of course, made me blush more. His smirk transformed to a grin and he kissed my cheek, then my neck.

"Max." Angel said from behind me. Fang and I both looked back at her, I saw Iggy turn his head in her direction.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked.

"It's almost 11:30. We should start now, we have to do the final step at midnight exactly." Angel said. I nodded.

"Ig, you go ahead and go find a spot with Angel, Fang and I will take the stuff outside." I said. Iggy nodded and him and Angel went outside. I stood up and walked over to the closet under the stair case, Fang right on my tail.

"Do you think this'll really work?" Fang asked as he picked up most of the bags the stuff was in. I shrugged as I picked up the remaining bags and we headed outside. I silently prayed that it would work.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Is it epic? Is it epic fail? **

**Iggy: Also, something Skits wants to say but won't because she doesn't like begging you all, but in one of her other stories, Skittles' Poetry Corner, we're doing a Q&A. So, go there and ask your questions! We'll post the Q&A chapter in a couple days, so get your questions in fast!! **

**Me: Actually, I _wasn't _going to say that. I think I got plenty of questions from Saint, Crossover and MG. -sigh- But, yeah, go ask questions if you want! I guess you can never get interrogated too much. **

**Iggy: You can ask questions for me too! I actually haven't gotten too many... **

**Me: I got a whole novel for just me...CrossoverGenius, you abuse the question asking power. **

**Iggy: So do you Saint. **

**Me: And MG. **

**Iggy: Probably Vera too, but we haven't gotten a review from her yet. **

**Me: Oh! Speaking of reviews, come on Ig, we must go review MG's story. **

**R&R? Please? **

**And go R&R my Poetry Corner! With questions! **

**Iggy: LOTS OF THEM.**

**Me: But not as many as Crossover or Saint. **

**Iggy: Just ask away. **

**Me: Anything.  
Iggy: At all. **

**Me: This is getting long. Let's stop. **

**REVIEW! **


	14. Ch13 Ending

**Okay guys, this is it. The chapter you've all been waiting for for 16 days. The most awesome, the super fantastical, the LAST chapter of Ouija Board 2: Revenge! **

**Yes, that's right. LAST. CHAPTER. **

**I know, I'm sad, too. **

**Iggy: Knowing her, we could all probably convince her to make this a trilogy story or something. **

**Me: I actually sorta know what I'd do if I were to make it a trilogy...**

**Iggy: Yeah, you told me during the pep rally. But THEN you'd make it into, like, a saga or something. **

**Me: :) Yes, yes I would. Geez, I'm more into fanfiction than my real writing. **

**Iggy: Speaking of which you need to work on. **

**Me: I left my jumpdrive in the computer at school. I'm such an idiota. **

**Iggy: Why are you making this A/N so long? **

**Me: To annoy Kara more. :) I already annoyed her to heck by teasing that I'd post this a couple days ago. :D It was great. Okay, I'll let you all get to the story. So, here it is! The LAST CHAPTER OF Ouija Board 2: Revenge!**

* * *

**~Max's POV~ **

Once Fang and I had packed everything outside, Angel started rummaging through the supplies and spouting out orders.

"Iggy," she said, "start a fire. It needs to be kind of big, but not too big."

Iggy nodded and got to work. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, but Angel stopped him.

"You can't use that. You need to either make it from scratch or use a love-blessed match." Angel told him.

"Where do I get a 'love-blessed' match?" He asked. Angel started going through one of the bags and pulled out a box of matches.

"We have to bless it ourselves." Angel said. She looked at Fang and I. "You two are perfect."

"Perfect for what?" I asked. She skipped over to us and put the match in my hand. She took Fang's right hand and put it over mine, then she moved Fang's other hand and put it on my waist.

"Now, Max, put your other hand on Fang's shoulder." Angel ordered. I did and wandered how this would 'love-bless' this match.

"It won't yet." She said, answering my internal question. "But when you two kiss, the feeling of love will run through you both in a circle,"-she walked around us running her finger from Fang's right hand, across his back and his opposite arm, then across my back and arm to the match-"and as it courses through, it passes to the match, blessing it, and washing it over with love."

"How do you know all this?" I asked. Angel shrugged.

"It's hard to explain…It's, like, instinct." She shook it off. "Just kiss."

Fang leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My heart felt like it exploded from an overwhelming feeling of love. I don't know if it was because I was 'love-blessing' the match, or if Angel was doing something funky, but I immediately wrapped my arm around Fang's neck as he wrapped his free arm around my waist, our grip on the match tightened.

I felt Angel take the match out of our hands and my arm instantly wrapped around Fang's neck, pulling him closer. I heard Angel and Iggy talking behind me.

"It's blessed now." Angel stated, probably handing off the match to Iggy.

"Are they still kissing?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, it's an overwhelming feeling when you bless something with love. Very strong. It'll be a couple more minutes."

"How do you know all this?" Iggy sounded amazed. I didn't hear the answer. Everything faded away as Fang wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer, and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**~Iggy's POV~**

I don't know how much longer Max and Fang made out, but at some point, Max came over to help me with the fire. She placed some rocks in a circle and I gathered dried out sticks, then lit the love-blessed match and threw it into the stack of sticks. I heard a _fwoosh _as the flames jumped up and felt the immediate heat on my face.

"Whoa…" Max breathed.

"I guess love is very flammable." I said. The heat from the fire stayed constant, it didn't just _fwoosh _then die back down.

"Max," Angel called. I heard Max stand up and walk over to the little girl. I didn't bother to listen to their conversation, I had too many things on my mind.

_What if this actually works? Will Ella actually be back for good? _

The only spirit to stop by today was Ariel, neither Dr. M nor Ella did, even though Ella had promised they would. I guessed it was because they didn't know how, or maybe they were still getting settled in in heaven.

I wasn't aware of anyone walking up beside me until I heard them throw something in the fire. I reached out a hand until I touched a wing, a dark, black wing.

"It's me, Ig." Fang's deep voice assured me. I nodded.

"What'd you just put in the fire?" I asked.

"Ella's favorite shirt. I got her favorite jeans, too. Angel said it'd help if you put them in." Fang said. I felt him put a dark blue fabric in my hand. I could smell Ella's strawberry and bubblegum scent and the detergent Dr. M used for the colored clothes. I tossed her jeans into the fire and listened to the crackle as they burned.

"It's five minutes till midnight." Fang called to Angel.

"Almost done." She replied.

* * *

**~Max's POV~**

"Two minutes." Fang said. He put his arm around me as a cool breeze swept through the area.

Angel had created some…thing. She called it a talisman. She stood by the fire, both hands wrapped around the base of the talisman, which just happened to be an empty paper towel roll filled with marbles and wrapped in red silk cloth. She duct taped a light bulb to the end of it and she held that side up, tilted slightly toward the fire. I still wondered how she knew what to do, might have something to do with a new power. Maybe because her birthday is on Halloween, which makes her officially eight years old.

"One minute." I announced. Angel fidgeted a little, then planted her feet firmly on the ground.

The alarm on Fang's watch went off. Angel started murmuring something under her breath. She repeated the chant over and over, getting louder each time. The light bulb lit up, the glow getting stronger as Angel chanted louder.

"Tanto tempo fa. Un uccello fatalle de nome." She continued chanting and I felt a slight breeze pick up. Wind began swirling around us, blowing my hair around my face. Fang pulled me closer to him and Angel raised her voice so she was louder than the wind. I felt like we were in the middle of a twister.

With one last chant, Angel threw her talisman into the fire and shouted "ELLA MARTINEZ! COME HITHER!"

The fire blew out and the wind stopped all together. The night grew quiet. None of us made a sound, then the ground rumbled slightly. The ash from the fire rose into the air, spinning like a tornado, until Ella materialized in the exact spot the fire had been. My breath hitched and my mouth dropped open.

Ella looked at all of us. She was wearing the red 'love rules all' shirt and the jeans Fang and Iggy had thrown into the fire, her dark hair was cleanly brushed and she had a light blue glow around her. She smiled at Angel, then stepped towards Iggy. Iggy was probably confused, not know what was happening.

Ella stood in front of him and ran a hand across his cheek.

* * *

**~Iggy's POV~**

I smelled her sweet scent before she moved. Once she took a step, hearing her light footsteps, I knew it was really her. And when she ran her hand over my cheek, it made it all the more real. I brought my hand up and grabbed her small, smooth hand.

"Ella…?" I asked.

"Yes." Came her musical, calm, honey voice. She moved her hand from my face, but I still held onto it, afraid that if I let go I'd lose her.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "All of you. But, I'm sorry to say, I can't stay."

"What?" I asked, dumbstruck. It had actually worked, Ella had come back, but she couldn't stay?

"It only works if it wasn't my time to go, but it _was._ I…I was meant to die young." She explained. "But, I can stay fro a few minutes, to say good bye, and such." I felt her turn to me. "Iggy, I'm so sorry. I know your disappointed. Believe me, so am I." She sighed and grabbed my other hand. "This will probably just make it worse, and I'm sorry if it does, but I just have to get this out there." She took a deep breath. "I…I love you, Iggy."

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't say a word. I was too shocked. She sighed again.

" I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Iggy, I'm really sorry. I-" I put my hand up to cut her off.

"I love you, too." I said.

"Are you upset?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Really? Even though we can't be together?" I nodded.

"We'll be together someday." I assured her. She brought my hand up to her face and I felt her smiled. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. They were cold, yet warm.

When we pulled apart, I heard her giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"You just kissed a dead girl." She chuckled I shrugged.

"I'm a boy with wings," I said. "And for a dead girl, your not such a bad kisser." She laughed again.

I heard the light ruffle of the grass as she turned toward the others. She let go fo my hand almost reluctantly and walked forward.

* * *

**~Max's POV~**

_And so the winged boy falls in love with the dead girl. _I thought as Iggy leaned down to kiss Ella. _I know pronounced you husband and ghost. _

After Iggy and Ella's touching scene, Ella tuned towards me, Fang and Angel, who had moved beside me. I was still finding it hard to believe. My sister, who had died, was now standing in front of me.

She let go of Iggy's hand and moved towards us. None of us said anything for what felt like hours.

"Thanks for coming to my funeral, sis." Ella finally said, breaking the silence. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Sorry, I really don't do well at funerals." I told her. My heard felt heavy. What a great sister I was.

"You _are _a great sister, max." Ella said. How did she…? Oh, right, ghosts can read minds. "I was just joking. Sorry. I don't blame you. Funerals aren't really my favorite thing in the world either…especially not if it's mine."

"Ella, I'm so sorry that we didn't come see you in the hospital. J--" She put up a hand to cut me off.

"I know. You don't have to apologize. It's okay." She said. "Don't feel bad about it."

A horn, like a trumpet, sounded in the distance.

"I have to go now." Ella said sadly.

Iggy moved towards her and she turned and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, hardly audible. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth. As she pulled away she vaporized, turning into a glowing mist, and disappeared in the night wind.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah." I replied quietly.

* * *

So, now we're back to how we were before we found my mom. Six kids on our own, but this time we have our own house, and all the money we'll need for a while. Even though I miss my mom and sister horridly, my life has never been better. I was now sitting on the couch with my flock. Fang was beside me with his arm wrapped around me and on the other side of me was Angel, smiling and looking up at Fang and I while giggling. Beside her was Nudge, who was in a deep discussion about something with Gazzy, and on the very end was Iggy.

Iggy was surprisingly happy. I mean, he had a very positive outlook on everything. Even though the girl that he loved, and that loved him back, was, physically, gone. Anytime I'd ask him if he was really okay with that he just said they'd be together in heaven one day and everything will be perfect. He had never been this optimistic.

Of course, his daily and nightly visits from Ella probably help. Yes, that's right. Ella decided to stay here on Earth. Kind of like Ariel, but Ella's was actually choice. The good thing was that she would be with us, the bad thing was she couldn't leave. That was the only thing that got to Iggy, when Ella made her decision to stay on Earth, she made the decision to stay on Earth for the rest of her internal life, unless she decides to be reincarnated.

Hopefully the next few years will get better and we won't have anymore ghostly disturbances. At least, not for a while. But, with us, you never know. Let's all just hope Granny Martinez is done torturing us.

We can only hope.

FADE OUT….

* * *

**So...how was it? **

**Iggy: Did you like it? **

**Tell us. In a review. **

**Please. **

**I want to know what you all thought of this. **

**And, even though I celebrated mine last night, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Iggy: So...we going to the Michael Jackson 'Thriller' thing? **

**Me: Oh! If we can convince my parents to let us walk into the town...and convince Erica to go. **

**Iggy: Won't they go by the house? **

**Me: Maybe...I know the March of Dimes does...maybe...we can only hope. HEY! They didn't do March of Dimes this year!**

**Iggy: Skits, you slept through it...remember? **

**Me: Oh yeah. Okay, so, anyway, tell us what you thought! **

**R&R!**


	15. AN: OB3 ish here

HEY EVERYONE!

Been a while since this got updated, since, y'know, it's over. -giggles-

Iggy: God, you need to sleep, Skits.

Me: I will after I post this! Okay! So, this...will probably be filled witth spelling errors and random nonsense but I just wanted to tell you all that...

Ouija Board 3: Reborn is up!

If you have me on Author Alert, you know this. If not, well, this is for you.

Ya'll talked me into it, my dahling little slices of pizza, so now you can go read it. Just go to my profile and scroll down till you see it it's preatty easy actuallly...-yanwns- Im kinda tired. Aren't you? I m...

Iggy: -drags Skits to bed- Please excuse the spelling errors.

Me: GO CHECK OUT Ouija Board 3! -yawn-

-Skits&IG!


	16. AN: OB3 excerpt and a review reply

Another one of those times where I wish I could actually reply to someone...so now I'm posting a new chapter for a story that's over just to reply? Yup. Why? 'Cause I want to reply to this person, but they do not have a FF account.

Before I reply, I'd just like to say, if you don't have an FF account and you want to talk to me, or if you just want to email me instead, I've created an email account for FF and junk in case you ever just want to email me.

French(underscore)Skittle(underscore)56 at hotmail dot com

Just, fill in the underscores and the at sign and the dot. Yeah. 'Cause having people leave a review anonymously when I want to reply to them, or they want to me to reply, is very inconvenient. But yeah, I'll try to keep up with that one, I'm not sure. I would just give you my main one, but that's my personal email account and...yeah...

ANYWAY, here're the replies. All to gscd. (IF YOU'RE NOT gscd STILL GO TO THE END, THERE'S A SURPRISE!)

**hey are you gonna make a third story? And this last chapter was perfectly**  
**fine! You are an AWSOME writer! Do they kiss in this story? :)**

Yes, I've already made a third story, thank you, and you shall see when you read it. :)

**Soooooooooooo. Still ur like, awsome but since ur done with the story will you**  
**even read this and how do i get an answer? Wait that was a stupid thing to**  
**ask, SORRY! And x-ray vision on Fang i would NOT want to be Max! :P Keep on**  
**writing**!

Thank you again, yes I am reading this and this is how you're going to get an answer, if you're reading this. Or sending an email to that email address up there. -points- And I agree completely.

**Who is Vera? It's like REALLY bothering me. But i like the conversations with**  
**fang and ig! kw! (keep writing!)**

Vera is one of my fanfiction writer friends/sister/thing. Vera Amber if you feel like looking you up, she's an awesome writer, so I'd suggest it.

And just so this isn't a boring chapter of a reply to someone, here's an excerpt from a future Ouija Board 3 chapter. (I've only got bits and pieces of chapters...)

* * *

"Ella! Where are you going?" I cried, running after her.

"I've got to help them, Iggy!" She shouted at me. I grabbed her arm.

"No, Ella. Don't-"

"Dammit, Iggy!" She cut me off, pulling her arm out of my grasp and turning on me sharply, her eyes flaming. "This is _my _sister and I'm not letting her get hurt because of you! I don't care what you think is 'safe' for me! I'm already fucking dead, what's the risk?"

Her anger only seemed to make me angry as well, I knew I was going to regret it later, but I snapped. "You can't help her, Ella!"

"And why not?"

"YOU'RE DEAD! You can't help her!"

Ella's eyes fell, I could see the moisture building up in them as she glared up at me and hissed two words.

"Watch me."

With that she stormed off towards the house.

* * *

Ooh, DRAMA.

What's going on? What's with the tension between Iggy and Ella? Why is Max in danger?

If you ever find out, tell me.

Heh, kidding. I actually know what's going on in this section. :) SO, in case you haven't yet, be sure to check **Ouija Board 3: Reborn. **And if you want to ask me something, want to talk but don't have an FF account or anything like that, remember that email. Don't be afraid to email it, just don't get mad if it's a day or two before you get a reply, still ain't got much computer time and now I have to get used to checking two emails.


End file.
